Death Note Interview: La Recogida
by Lulu GO
Summary: El proyecto Death Note Interview congrega a las mayores mentes disponible (pocas para que nos vamos a engañar) para ofrecer un espectáculo a los fans. Pero antes de empezar el programa habrá que "negociar" con los entrevistados. "Posteriormente se llevará a cabo el fic de entrevistas, este es el proceso de reunión de los entrevistados" Por Lulu Go y Caesar73
1. Primero Matt, luego ya veré

**Soy Caesar73 publicando este capítulo escrito por LuluGo que ella no se aclara**

**Disclaimer: Death Note no nos pertenece ni a LuluGo ni a mí(de momento), solo nos pertenece la historia(por lo menos el 60% el resto son impuestos)**

**Capitulo uno: "La recogida de la fruta madura...o algo así"**

Hacia una bonita noche, una preciosa noche. Oscura, fría, silenciosa...Solo faltaba la musiquita de alguna película de terror para que aquello fuera la pesadilla de cualquier niño. Porque yo no estaba asustada...No...Para nada...¿Por quien me toman?

Pues como iba diciendo, aquella noche yo me dirigía a paso "firme y decidido" hacia la misión importante entre aquellas callejuelas de New York. La noche perfecta para llevar a cabo mi fabuloso plan...Bueno el fabuloso plan que teníamos pensado C y yo pero eso no es de relevancia en este momento.

Tenía que raptar a Mail Jeevas, el primero de mi lista/servilleta (mi compañero tenia otra con distinta gente)

**Mail Jeevas**

**L (Watari por alargamiento)**

**Matsuda**

**Light**

Mire el trozo de papel por ultima vez y lo volví a meter en el bolsillo d mi abrigo. Me había dado un escalofrió y no precisamente por el frío, si no al ver el ultimo nombre. Brrrrr, ese tío estaba como una cabra, era obvio el porque lo dejaría para el final.

En fin, seguí caminando como quien no quiere la cosa mientras pensaba que el primer secuestro no podía ser muy complicado, osea, llevaba una pistola, cuidadito conmigo. Nada podía salir mal...¿Verdad?...¿Verdad?

Pase la ultima calle, mire que el portal era el correcto, respire hondo y tire la puerta d aquella casa abajo de una patada al más puro FBI, que para algo estaba en América. Lo primero que hice nada mas "abrir la puerta con delicadeza" fue toser. Joder, ¡si aquello parecía un bar de carretera tanto humo que había!

-Mello, tío, ya era hora. Me estaba preocupando.

Mire delante de mis narices encontrándome con lo que parecía ser (y digo parecía porque entre que no veo un pimiento y aquella niebla mortal, ahí no se veía ni a dos palmos) un chico tirado en el sofá, con un cigarro en la boca y con expresión de que no le importaba lo mas mínimo quien hubiera entrado en la casa. Como pueden ver, la vida de una secuestradora es dura.

Di dos pasos con la pistola apuntándole y me acerque mientras el humo se iba por donde yo había entrado. Menos mal.

-Yo no soy Mello, soy G y he venido a llevarte.

-¿A donde?

El tío ese ni siquiera se había molestado en levantar la mirada de la PSP y yo sentía que un tic en el ojo me empezaba a aparecer. Jo, me había hecho un largo viaje en avión, me había peleado a muerte para coger un puñetero taxi, me había perdido más veces de las que quisiera y cuando por fin logro llegar, mi victima me pregunta que a donde vamos sin inmutarse...En serio, daban ganas de llorar.

-¿Qué más da? Tu solo hazme caso y no te pasara nada.-Remarque estas ultimas palabras mientras indicaba con la pistola que se levantara y moviera el culo de una vez.

Paro en seco de jugar a la consola, levantó la mirada (ya era año) y observó la pistola junto con mi cara de loca desquiciada a la que le duele el culo de tanto viajar. Suspiro cansino y bajo los ojos volviendo a menear los dedos como un poseso

-Ok, pero déjame pasar este monstruo final. Tu no sabes todo lo que he tenido que hacer para llegar a este nivel. Ademas, ¿no pensarías que me asustarías con una pistola de fogueo?...¿Cierto?

-Nah...Para nada...-"Porras"-Pero te vienes de todas formas, ¿no?

Matt se encogió de hombros a modo de si y yo pues me pasee por la habitación, la que por cierto era bastante hortera y desordenada, todo hay que decirlo. Estuve pensando mil y una combinaciones de suelo y cortinas que quedarían super-awesomes con ese color de pared cuando de repente, aquel castaño loco que se suponía que era mi victima se puso a saltar encima del sofá y a bailar "la Macarena"...Si...La puta Macarena.

-¡Lo logre! ¡Oh Dios, lo logre!- Juraría que el tipo estaba llorando- ¡He salvado Hyrule¡ ahora Zelda deberá casarse conmigo y tendré un trío con Midna y..

\- Jesús, ¿pero de que me hablas loco?

Como digo, Mail, un tipo que parecía tranquilo y que todo se lo pasaba por el arco del triunfo, estaba eufórico. Es más, me estaba empezando a recordar a un chimpancé y eso, junto a que se estaba acercando de forma que a mi me pareció peligrosa (más tarde descubriré que solo quería un abrazo), no pude hacer otra cosa que aquella técnica: "El cascanueces", llave enseñada por mi maestro que me obligaba a pulirle el coche con cera...

Cayó al suelo, yéndose toda su alegría a paseo y luego le deje inconsciente (¿Cómo demonios había olvidado el cloroformo que llevaba conmigo). Ahora era yo la que lloraba de alegría y de tristeza al mismo tiempo. Por una parte ya tenía lo que venía buscando de América y lo había conseguido; pero por la otra...Ahora me tocaba un vuelo de tropecientas horas hacía Japón.

-Mierda...

**Muchas gracias por leer, se agradecen los reviews, ya sean dudas, opiniones, consejos, nos da igual.(sin ofender por favor)**


	2. YO DEBERÍA ESTAR AHÍ, NO TÚ

**Saludos, soy Caesar73 publicando (Lulu no tiene ni pajolera idea de como se hace) el segundo capítulo del fic pero primero el Disclaimer**

**A Dios pongo por testigo de que death note no nos pertenece ni a Lulu GO ni a mí, solo esta historia.**

**Por cierto, una aclaración los capitulos los estamos escribiendo uno cada uno así que no esperéis el mismo estilo, este concretamente es mío y como supondréis los personajes principales somos nosotros (G es lulu y C soy yo) en busca de los personajes para nuestro próximo fic que será de entrevistas.**

**Disfruten de la lectura**

Iba en taxi pensando en lo bonito que era Manchestter, en sus cafeterías con gente tomando el té, en sus parques y avenidas, cuando decidí repentibamente llamar a G antes de tachar al primer objetivo de mi lista-pañuelo usado, que asco de crisis, a ver si con el Proyecto DNI sacamos unas pelas y tengo que dejar de apuntar las cosas con mi propia sangre. ¿Por donde iba?. Ah sí la llamada a mi muy "estimada" compañera G, seguro que había tenido problemas con Matt, siempre le pasaba, tenía un don para meterse en líos.

-Hola, G ¿Qué tal con el friki de las goggles?

-!Que no quiero los p****s cacahuetes azafata chalada y no me digas que apague el móvil si no le dices al niño de los c******s que deje de dar patadas¡

-Deduzco que ya has cogido a Matt ¿verdad?

-!Toma C dile a esta tarada que el teléfono no va a derribar el avión y nos va a matar a todos¡

-Esto... sí la conozco. Ajam. Coja el... si...no, el rojo...Sí, ese, pues dele con un ángulo de 45 grados...tiene un transportador de ángulos en el bolsillo derecho de la chaqueta del señor del bigote de al lado...ahora golpeela y se desmayará. Ah por cierto, si la maleta se pone a gritar repentinamente usted inorelo y le diré a mi compañera que le de una propina en cuanto aterrize el avión. Sí, tenga un buen vuelo.

Colgué y el taxi se paró frente al edificio victoriano.

Oh ¿Ya hemos llegado? Que pronto(mejor para mí que así pago menos)-Le dí al taxista su generosa retibución en forma de bolsa llena de chapas de cerveza y salí del vehículo lo más rápido que pude-Así que esta es la magnífica Wammy´s House, el orfanato para niños superdotados y cantera de futuros herederos para L. Yo debería estar ahí, YO, pero buen que se le va a hacer ¿no voy a matar mis padres no jejejejeje?- Llamé al telefonillo y me contesto la amable voz de una anciana.

-Sí digame

-Sí, vengo por lo de la... ¿Caldera? Sí por la caldera.

-Disculpe, creo que se confunde, nosotros no hemos llamado a ningún cristalero

-¿No será fontanero?

-Cállese niño insolente, ya le he dicho que no queremos a ningún mecánico

-Creo que me confundí al decírselo amable señora- Más bien chalada insoportable- En realidad quise decir que venía a por la... ¿Plaza vacante?

-Oh, sí discúlpame tú jovencito, pues sí que tenemos una plaza vacante, para sustituir al pobre de Crysostomus,el profesor de música, que en paz descanse, la clase aún está llena de sangre, fue al encordar un violín ¿sabe usted?. Pero pase, pase si la puerta siempre ha estado abierta para que los niños vayan a por golosinas en la tienda de enfrente.

Colgué y le dí una patada a la papelera más cercana en la que algún graciosillo "casualmente" había colocado una plancha, causando así la inevitable escena de un sensual pelinegro saltando a la pata coja cangandose en la p**a madre que le parió al que tiró la plancha en la papelera

-Ya que estoy aquí será mejor que coja a la seta y me vaya, no quiero acabar como el pobre Crytontomus o como quiera que se llamase.

Caminé a lo largo del jardín lleno de juguetes repartidos por el suelo, camiones, palas miembros desmembrados de muñecos inocente, figuras de acción, lo típico de cualquier guardería solo que a escala industrial- Mmm... Construir niños en fábricas... No es mala idea, debería comentárselo a G.

Pues eso, lo típico. Al llegar a la puerta me recibió amablemente Roger, directo de la institución que se ofreció amablemente a mostrarme la escena del cri...sala de música.

Lástima que yo tuviese otros planes. Le acaricié la coronilla con en pala a veinte metros por segundo y me marche a cumplir mi objetivo.

Sí, era un anciano inocente que no hacía daño a nadie ¿Y qué? Me monté en el ascensor y esperé dentro hasta que se subiese algún miembro de la SPK y así saber la planta en la que se hallaba su base para elaborar un plan de ataque, pero me aburrí, así que fui probando planta por planta hasta que tuve a media docena de agentes del FBI, un niño paliducho con desorden obseso compulsivo y la Torre Eiffel hecha de naipes frente a mí. La mayoría de agentes estaban apuntándome con algún arma de fuego (excepto uno que enarbolaba un amenazador periódico) y yo solo llevaba una pala,así que hice lo que mejor sé, improvisar excusas baratas y salir indemne milagrosamente.

-¿Es aquí donde han pedido una pizza margarita con extra de queso y doble de anchoas?

-No, nosotros hemos pedido una barbacoa, ahora dinos cómo has entrado aquí.

-Perfecto porque no soy el pizzero. Vengo debido a que traigo un importantísimo... mensaje, sí, un importantísimo mensaje para un tal N, pero mi jefe me ha comunicado que debo entregárselo a él en privado.

-No has contestado a mí pregunta, y estas loco si crees que te vamos a dejar solo con N.

-Déjalo Gevanni, confió en él-Es cierto que las primeras palabras que oí de Near no pudieron ser tan halagadoras,pero sobre todo, no podían ser más etúpidas- Pero sí oís algo sospechoso entrad y apuntad a la cabeza.

-Glups

-Sí N

en cuanto los adultos se fueron ido puse en marcha mi plan maestro, a ver si cuela, y si no pues bala en la cabeza.

-Esa persona tan... ¿especial? te envía saludos N

-No te referirá a "ella" verdad... ¿Como decías que te llamabas?

-Puedes llamarme C, a ambos nos gustan las iniciales.¿Y a quien me voy a referir sino?

-Este no es su estilo, ella suele enviarme rosas perfuma... digo documentos perfectamente sellados y ordenados alfabéticamente.

-Ella te envía este bote lleno del perfume que echa en los "documentos" para que te acuerdes de ella y que evidentemente no es veneno.

-Déjame olerlo...jum... es extraño, huele un poco a clorofor...

Y es así como yo, el Gran C logró derrotar al mismísimo Near, el como lo saqué metido en una mochila de Caillou y como lo pase por aduanas sin que lo detectasen pero que de algún modo sí encontraran el cloroformo es otra historia. Aunque admito que después de esa "experiencia" nunca volví a ser el mismo.

**Bueno ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os halla gustado, y no lo olvidéis, para cualquier duda, comentario, consejo o demás cosas chungo-raras review**

**Curiosidad: El nombre completo de Mozart era Joannes Chrysostomus Wolfgangus Theophilus Mozart, (por eso el nombre del profesor de música), Amadeus era un apodo que le ponían pues significa amado por Dios.**

**Saludos de parte del equipo redactor jefe (el único equipo)**

**Lulu GO**

**Caesar73**


	3. ¿My little ponny? ¿En serio?

Saludos, soy Caesar73 publicando (Lulu sigue sin tener ni pajolera idea de como se hace) el tercer capítulo del fic pero primero el Disclaimer

A Dios pongo por testigo de que death note no nos pertenece ni a Lulu GO ni a mí, solo esta historia.

**Secuestro de L**

Tenía un dolor de espalda terrible cuando llegue a Japón, por no hablar del mareo que tenia. ¿En qué puñetero momento me había quedado dormida? La madre que pario a ese niño del demonio, a la azafata con movimientos de bloqueo- chungo- raros y a esos cacahuetes traídos de las profundidades del infierno...Seguro la muy desgraciada me había drogado ¡SEGURO! Y luego encima me dice no se qué de que la pague no se cuantos. Ja, que chistosa. Nada más decirme eso, me puse a reír como una loca, que digo reír, estaba llorando. Pero si yo no tengo ni un duro. Mientras me miraba confusa, yo fui cogiendo mis maletas mientras intentaba no rodar por el suelo. Bajé del avión seguida de ella, me giré intentando mantener la calma pero al mirarla de nuevo me entro la risa.

-Pues nada, rica. Al final me has caído bien y todo- Palmadita en el hombro y iao. Si te he visto no me acuerdo.

Ya había llegado a Tokio, con su multitud de edificios, tiendas, coches y...

-¡¿Cómo narices cruzó la calle?!

Hacerlo me llevó media hora, con una maleta de casi 60 kg y con posturas a lo matrix. Madre mía, ¿donde me había metido? Aquello parecía un desfile de las fuerzas armadas, todos a la perfección, sin rozarse y yo ahí sin ser capaz de dar un paso. Cuando llegué a la otra acera me di cuenta de dos cosas: Que había montado un numerito para 20 metros de paso de cebra y que algún día estos tipos conseguirían conquistar el mundo. Estos japoneses lo harán, ¡recuerden mis palabras cuando sus hijos sean esclavizados!

En mi reloj de nyan cat ya eran las 7 de la tarde, y andar si que me diera un ataque epiléptico de verdad que se me estaba haciendo difícil, y ademas estaba aburrida así que decidí sacar a Mail de mi mochila.

-¿De donde has sacado el cigarrillo? ¿¡A caso ahora eres el mago pop?!- Joder, juraría que le había quitado todas la cajetillas a ese bastardo.

-Pues es muy facil, siempre tengo uno guardado en la recamara.

Saqué la servilleta, intentando ignorar el tema y convencerme de que ahora me tocaba raptar a L. Al parecer, y según me había anotado C, el apartamento secreto no tan secreto de aquel fabuloso, increíble, maravilloso, sex...Perdón que me voy del tema. El detective se alojaba en un lujoso hotel en la otra punta de la ciudad. Porras. Del susto casi me desmayo, cosa que desde luego, tampoco hubiera sido tan mala.

Guardé el papel y pequé una patada a la maleta, que quemaría y abandonaría ahi mismo. Sí, todo era culpa de la maleta...Esa mirada burlona con la que se reía de mi desdicha...

La gente por alguna razón se apartaba de mi lado, a excepción de Mail, que estaba concentrado en atrapar al pokemon legendario de los legendarios de la saga calcetín o vete tu a saber cual. Y entonces lo vi. Mi plan maestro. El plan más perfecto que jamás se le ocurriría a ningún mortal...Me acerque sigilosamente a mi victima pelirroja y le dirigí una mirada ,que bien quería ser adorable, parecía la de una psicopata. La mirada que lo decía todo y nada al mismo tiempo.

Como iba contando, llegamos a la otra punta de Tokio a eso de las 9. Yo me encontraba muy a gusto la verdad, aunque hubiera preferido que mi mula de carga se quejara menos.

-Mi espaldaaaaaaaaaaa¡

-Pfff, ¿quieres callarte de una vez? Casi no puedo narrar lo que pasa por tus continuas interrupciones.

-Por favor, bájate. Necesito...Respirar

A regañadientes baje de su espalda, no por pena, si no porque ya habíamos llegado.

-Eso te pasa por fumar, que lo sepas.- Dije mientras observaba como de encendía un cigarro y lo absorbía como si fuera aquella su ultima cena- Pues nada, tu quédate aquí, no te muevas.

Se encogió de hombros y se apoyo en la pared, sacando de nuevo su consola. Puto viciado. Suspire y entre en aquel enorme hotel con puertas casi tan altas como tres yos.

Aquello era enorme y lujoso, brillante como el solo. Como se notaba que era cinco estrellas...Dios, que bien montado se lo tienen los detectives...Mañana mismo me hacía detective. Y entonces, repentinamente sonó el teléfono.

-!G, QUE NO SE TE OCURRA ABANDONARME AHORA¡

Y colgó. C y sus poderes telepáticos

-Perdone, estoy buscando a una habitación. ¿Tendrían una para pasar esta noche?

Al parecer hablar con amabilidad a la recepcionista no sirvió de nada pues...No hablaba español...ni italiano...Pero por favor, ¿qué enseñan ahora en las escuelas? Que vergüenza.

Al final nos comprendimos por lenguaje de signos inventado, como toda la vida, pague y pude usar el ascensor. Tendría que darme prisa, porque seguro que no se puede engañar a alguien mucho tiempo con billetes del Monopoly.

Guardé las llaves de la habitación (que nunca usaría porque era más pobre que una rata) y pulse el botón del tercer piso donde se encontraba L. El ascensor iba subiendo y ,mientras escuchaba la canción del verano que tenía de fondo, di cuenta de que...¿Como iba a raptar a tal genio? Palidecí.

El rapto de Matt, si a eso se le podía llamar así, lo había planificado, replanificado, y aunque no había salido como yo quería al menos tuve la seguridad del plan. Ahora ni eso...

Se abrieron las puertas y respire hondo. Pues nada, lo que saliera, de todas formas seguro que C me sacaría de la cárcel si me detenían...Bueno...Quizá...Nah, ¿a quién quería engañar?

Recorrí el pasillo y paré delante de la puerta que discretamente ponía: "No molesten, genio resolviendo un caso". Un cartel muy modesto, si señor.

La puerta ni siquiera estaba cerrada. Abrí, y entre lo más sigilosamente posible cerrando la puerta detrás mio y tropezándome con vete tu a saber qué, que hizo que soltara una maldición. ¡Joder, aquello estaba más oscuro que el culo de un grillo! ¿¡es qué no conocían la electricidad en ese cuarto?!

Bastante cabreada, di una patada al bulto con el que casi me mato, y continué caminando hacía una luz que se veía más adelante con una sigilosidad que ya no tenía ningún sentido.

-No des ni un paso más- Me detuve en seco casi muriéndome de el ataque cardíaco que gracias a Dios no me dio.- Se a que has venido y se quien eres.

-¿A si...?

Justo cuando pensé que la cosa no se podía poner más rara y desconcertante, la luz se encendido por arte de magia dejándome ver la habitación en toda su esplendorosidad. Solo había un montón de ordenadores por todas partes, cámaras, teles...Y una silla delante de una pantalla gigante en la que ponía L. Todo muy bonito y muy interesante, pero ni rastro del tipo que me había hablado.

-Se que has venido a matarme.-La silla giro y vi por fin con quien estaba tratando: un hipp...quiero decir, L.- Has venido para deshacerte de mi.

Arqueé una ceja incrédula ¿matarle? Por favor, ni de coña iba a matar a el mejor detective de todos los tiempos (porque seguramente luego me mataría mi compañero). Ja ese no era mi estilo. Me quedé mirándole unos momentos, bueno más bien estaba mirando el trozo de tarta que tenia alrededor de todo el lado derecho de la mejilla. ¿Desde cuando se comen tartas mientras se trabaja? Viva la lógica, L lo hace y todo bien, G lo hace y que se pare el mundo que me quiero bajar. ¡Qué injusto!

Aun asi, hice el gesto de limpiarme intentando enviarle el mensaje subliminal. Extrañado me imito pero con el lado contrario. Cachis.

-La otra.

-Oh, gracias-Se limpio y luego el silencio volvió a ser cortante- Dejando las amabilidades a un lado...Te he estado observando, estudiandote y la verdad es que no me sorprende mucho el que hayas venido, My little pony.

-WTF?!

-Has estado sembrando el pánico por todo Tokio con fechorías como pintar ponis de color rosa y dar algodón de azúcar a diabéticos...Por no hablar de aquel caramelo que le robaste a ese niño.

Dios, esa tal My little pony era un ser despreciable de veras. Pobres ponis...

L tomó un bocado de la tarta que tenía, satisfecho consigo mismo por "desenmascararme"

-...Exacto, soy el culpable de todo eso. Y no fue un niño, fueron dos. He venido a entregarme...O algo

-Tus crueldades habían llegado a un punto que rozaban lo psicópata.

-Lo se. Y estoy muy arrepentida, taaaaanto que le he traído un regalo y, si se me permite,- Reverencia casi besando el suelo- Me gustaría compensarle.

El moreno no movió ni un musculo, ni siquiera uno facial. Su cara de poker empezaba a ponerme de los nervios. Le mire a los ojos y luego mire al resto de la habitación. No se que decir ni que hacer estando en silencio y teniendo en frente al hijo de Gollum. Menos mal que al parecer había llegado la caballeria...

Detrás de L, mirando la pantallita y pasando de todo, se paseaba Matt. No se que diablos hacía allí ese individuo, pero un aliado es un aliado.

-No se por que iba a necesitar yo tu ayuda o como podrías compensarme.

Ahhh...sí... que todavía estaba hablando con "L"

Intente sonar lo más enérgica posible y natural para llamar la atención del pelirrojo sin que el resto se diera cuenta.

\- Pues verás L (guiño guiño) yo se hacer muchas cosas. Por ejemplo, me encanta regalar VIDEOJUEGOS a todo aquel a quien le debo un favor- Genial, Matt ya había girado la cabeza, cual niña del exorcista, para escucharme- Así que yo podía surtir de VIDEOJUEGOS a cualquier chico que cogiera un bate y dejará inconsciente a un tipo, como por ejemplo: a un tipo en silla giratoria, por decir algo.

-...- El moreno tomó otro trozo de su tarta.- Eres una persona un tanto rara...La culata de una pistola sería más efectiva que el bate.

Matt me miró y sacó de sus pantalones una pistola ( Si, soy consiente de lo mal que suena eso) Parecía un poco loco pero, oye, no iba ser yo quien le parará los pies. De todas formas había sido el pelipinchoraro quien le había dado la idea.

\- También se curar chichones y puedo llevar a alguien al hospital en caso de lesiones cerebrales.

\- No entiendo como podría servirm...

El castañazo que se llevó en la cabeza me dolió hasta a mi. Dios mio, ¡pero si había caido al suelo patas arriba, cual cucaracha! Una de sus piernas incluso tenía un tic nervoso.

-¡AYYYY, que te lo has cargadoooo...!

-Nah, solo esta inconsciente..-Al moreno comenzó a salirle sangre por la oreja - Bah, quizá le rompí un tímpano.. - También le empezó a salir por la boca-...¿Mermelada?

-La tarta era de chocolate, bastardo.

-L, ya traje los bombones que me pediste~ -Watari entró por la puerta de sopetón, con un montón de bolsas rosas y pillándonos in fraganti a Matt y a mí.

-...¿No es lo que parece?

-Y esa es la razón por la que estamos en urgencias... ¿cómo?..!...¿¡ Como que por qué te cuento esto?!...¡YO NO ESTOY GRITANDO ¿Sabes que? Que te voy a colgar, maldito.

Y así hice. Manda narices, una ya no puede decirle sus inquietudes al pizzero de la esquina. Ellos solo te quieren por el dinero.

Balanceé mis pies encima de la silla de la sala de espera de aquel horrible sitio. Todo era blanco, toooodoooo lo era. Aquello era agobiante, y lo peor es que ni Watari ni L salian del coma.

-Estarás contento... ¬.¬

-¡La verdad es que si!- Parecía un niño jugando con el juego de zombies que había tenido que comprarle- Aunque creó, y no es por ordenarte nada ni nada parecido, pero ¿no deberías llamar a tu contacto?

-No gracias, soy muy joven para morir.

Estuvimos ahi sentados toda la maldita noche, menos mal que había una mini-tele y pude estar mínimamente entretenida. Al parecer esa tal My little pony había hecho otra de las suyas pero la habían cogido por intentar reproducirse con un unicornio (que al parecer era un pony con un desatascador en la cabeza) En fin, yo no puedo juzgar "eso", más que nada porque el trauma me hizo irme a la esquina y balancearme. La gente esta "mu loca"

Eso fue una mitad de la noche, el resto me toco lidiar con un gamer con mono. Matt no podía fumar y se le había acabado la batería de la consola...Bueno, sobre eso solo diré que tuve que acompañarle al cuarto de baño porque quería cortarse las venas con papel higiénico. Ya se que eso es imposible, que con una cartulina si, pero más vale prevenir que curar.

A eso de las 8 de la mañana por fin salió una enfermera y nos llamó. Los dos habían despertado, de hecho esa tarde ya saldrían de allí, el único inconveniente es que creo que me los habían drogado o algo.

-Soy una princesa adorableeee~~~- L llevaba un moño (que la verdad es que le quedaba precioso, todo he de decirlo) e iba bailando por el cuarto, al rededor de Watari, que para mi sorpresa tenía los ojos abiertos y se balanceaba, haciendo que tocaba las maracas.

-Señorita, tranquila. Solo estarán asi hasta mañana.

-Emmmm...ok, creo que llamare a C.- Salí del hospital con un tic en el ojo.

Bueno ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os halla gustado, y no lo olvidéis, para cualquier duda, comentario, consejo o demás cosas chungo-raras review

Saludos de parte del equipo redactor jefe (el único equipo)

Lulu GO

Caesar73


	4. Ni hola ni nada

**Buenas, soy Caesar73 y siento MUCHO la tardanza es que soy muy perezoso (además de que las matriculas de honor no se sacan solas) ¿Aunque tampoco podemos acostumbraros a un capítulo semanal no? Tal vez un capítulo cada mes sea más lógico excepto en vacaciones, la vida del adolescente no es sencilla créanme.**

**Death Note no nos pertenece ni a Lulu ni a mí, si no L no habría muerto de forma tan sumamente ridícula.**

**Por cierto si este capítulo es un rollo es debido a que no he estado muy inspirado últimamente, intentaré compensaros en el siguiente.**

Tras un vuelo de 16 magníficas horas intentando explicarle a la señora de al lado (que por cierto era la mar de maja y que al parecer iba a ver a sus bisnietos porque el benjamín cumplía 56 años ) que las posibilidades de tener un accidente eran mínimas y como matamos abejas a escopetazos en mí pueblo llegamos a nuestro destino. Era un día claro y soleado, solo que era de noche y llovía a cantaros, yo que llevaba la primera papilla en la boca después de las turbulencias una hora antes de aterrizar, decidí y a recoger mis maletas.

-COMO QUE LAS HAN PERDIDO.  
-Ya le he dicho señor que no encontramos su equipaje, pero tranquilícese, pronto lo encontraremos.  
-Más les vale, con lo que llevaba en esa maleta planeaba cambiar el destino del mundo.  
-Entonces tal vez el destino del mundo no debía ser combinado.  
-No me venga con chorradas circunstanciales y busquen mis maletas.

Era cierto que habían perdido mis maletas, las maletas que contenían mis más preciadas posesiones, ¡Todo mi equipo científico! ¡Mi amado microscopio, mi equipo de disección, mi sistema patentado de predicción de terremotos que iba vender al gobierno japones para salir de pobre y todos mis demás inventos! Pero por lo menos no todo estaba perdido, aun tenía a Near en mochila, siempre existe la posibilidad de que el proyecto DNI tenga éxito y pueda subsistir hasta que Hefesto decida inspirarme con alguna idea que no me roben (zapatillas piezoeléctricas para cargar el móvil, una instalación mas efectiva de energía geotérmica, uso de dípteros en estado larvario para la extracción de tejido necrosado y unas cuantas cosas más)

En todo caso, llegué al hospital en el que debían alojarse G y los demás tras una increíble aventura que incluye a un dictador norcoreano enfadado, una entrevista con Miyamoto, el CNI, impedir la tercera guerra mundial y una noche loca con una estrella del "cine alternativo" que había venido a Japón a patrocinar su nueva "producción", tal vez os la cuente algún día.

Al entrar en la clínica me encontré con más o menos lo que me esperaba según me había contado G, algo horrible y sin precedentes.

-¡CUANTAS VECES VOY A TENER QUE DECIRLES QUE NO QUIERO DULCES!

Tras esquivar una tarta de arándanos voladora y convencer con un gran argumento a la enfermera cubierta de nata, arándanos y ¿frambuesas? para que me permitiese hablar a solas con los pacientes entre a la habitación.

-Veo que lo tienes todo controlado G. ¡AGÁCHATE! Tal y como me dijiste por teléfono. ¡Elle Lawliet deja de tirar tarta o afronta las consecuencias!  
-Yo no soy ningún Lawliet, yo soy la fabulosa Princesa Chicle.  
-¿Aun no se le han pasado los calmantes?  
-No C, ni por asomo y deberías ver a Watari da miedo...Tiene los ojos abiertos.  
-Mientes, eso es imposible, si los tuviese abiertos perdería todo su watarístico poder.  
-Compruébalo tú mismo si quieres.

Me asome por la puerta del váter en el que se había encerrado Watari y al rato salí con un trauma más.(La curiosidad no mató al gato, este se suicido al saber la verdad)

-Perturbador  
-Cierto, una cosa, podrías decirme por que llevas un perezoso gigante enganchado a la espalda.  
-¿Eh? Ah esto, solo es una mochila, ya sabes como son los japos, dentro llevo a Near.

Mientras decía esto me quité mi perezoso de la espalda y saque a Near que estaba profundamente dormido debido a la falta de oxígeno, menos mal que era un Hospital.  
Tras ello apareció por la puerta un pelirrojo con una PSP en la mano jugando a...

-¿Eso es Ratchet&amp;Clank?  
-Sí, el tamaño importa ( If you know what I mean. No en serio, es el título de uno de los juegos de la saga), tu debes de ser C verdad, yo soy Matt.  
-Efectivamente soy C, un placer conocerte Matt, soy fan tuyo, quien no sería fan de alguién con unas gafas tan chulas.  
-Gracias C, eres muy amable. ¿Sabes? eres distinto a como te imaginaba, G no te ha hecho justicia.  
-Ah sí, dime que te ha contado la "buena" de G.

-Te imaginaba más bajito, y rubio por algún motivo extraño.

-Interesante. ¿Y no te ha dicho nada más?  
-Pues que eres un tirano que...  
-Mail no creo que a C...  
-Y que diseccionas a tus víctimas...  
-¡MAIL!  
-Y que entonces les sacaste los...

-...  
-G  
-¿Sí C?  
-Al dejarle KO has cometido un grave error.  
-¿Por?  
-Primero, él era el único que podía defenderte de mi ira o por lo menos aplacarla. Segundo, ahora tendremos que encargarnos nosotros dos de los cuatro.  
-Mierda.  
-Del viejo y el drogado te encargas tú

Al día siguiente el sol salió de nuevo (ya se que soy un científico y lo lógico es que me ponga a describir correctamente el movimiento de rotación de la Tierra sobre su propio eje inclinado 23 grados 5 minutos y que esto es lo que genera el transcurso de los días pero no me apetece ahora mismo) y mientras nosotros intentábamos convencer a la enfermera con la cara llena de tarta (otra vez) de que diese el alta a los ingresados y de que si nos proporcionaba los medicamentos podríamos cuidarlos nosotros Matt hackeaba la cuenta del banco de Watari para alquilarnos un apartamento durante nuestra estancia en Japón. Se acabó el pasar hambre, por lo menos hasta que Watari vuelva en sí. Tras dicha acción fuimos a la farmacia y nos instalamos en el apartamento.

Era un buen apartamento, era un duplex con cocina, salón, 3 baños, 4 habitaciones. Los muebles eran lo típico, nada demasiado recargado, todo demasiado impersonal, sin fotos, y los adornos no comunicaban nada, como si simplemente estuvieran allí. Cada uno se instaló en una habitación menos Matt y yo que nos fuimos al salón. Para seros sincero nos instalamos los dos allí para poder jugar a la Play, a la Wii, a la Xbox, al ordenador, a la Nintendo y a la PSP los dos sin necesidad de molestar a nadie con nuestros gritos extasiados.

-Te dije que te cogieras la Warmog, así la penetración de armadura sería irrelevante.

-Y yo te dije a ti que lo mejor era que te cogieras más AP, que tienes síndrome de tanque

-Pero es que soy especialista en tanques, no puedo hacer mucho si me toca un campeón que es de papel.

-Pero para que te sirve ser inmortal si no haces daño

-Para tirarte una torre sin necesidad de minions.

-Mira que eres brabucón

-¿Un 1vs1 pelirrojo?

-Cuando quieras pelo-pincho

**(Esta parte pude ser un rollo incomprensible para los que no jueguen a LOL o cualquier moba similar)**

El abismo de los lamentos se extendía bajo el gran puente de piedra, en su centro Teemo(Matt), el tejón boyscout con control absoluto sobre las setas bomba venenosas invisibles se enfrentaba a Galio(yo, el inimitable C) el golem con forma de gárgola capaz de hacer crecer su poder junto con su resistencia mágica. La pelea era dura, el tejón causaba mucho daño pero la estatua era capaz de curarse con rapidez, pero finalmente solo pudo ganar uno, tras conseguir una un poder sumamente increíble de todo lo que había farmeado logró infiltrarse en la base enemiga y finalmente después de aprovechar las curas repartidas por el territorio enemigo y tirar las torres la gárgola logró destruir el nexo enemigo y hacerse con la victoria.

**(Ya está. Puede parecer muy bestia pero la experiencia fue real, aunque la partida fue más para hacer el tonto y gané por los pelos)**

-¡GANÉ, SÍ GANE, ADMITE LA SUPERIORIDAD DE LA RAZA TANQUE!

-¡NO, ME NIEGO, HA SIDO SUERTE!

-Sí claro, suerte, envidia que me tienes.

Entonces ocurrió algo inesperado, una almohada de plumas apareció volando (por algo tienen plumas las almohadas, con ellas son mucho más aerodinámicas )por el pasillo, me dio a mi primero en la cara y luego voló hasta Matt tirándole de su sofá justo encima mío.

-¡DEJAD DE GRITAR ALGUNOS INTENTAMOS DORMIR!

Digamos que el hecho de que nuestras quejas invocasen la sucesión del mismo fenómeno con un chancla dirigida a la nuca fue suficiente para hacernos dormir "tranquilamente" siendo el uno aplastado por el otro. Si tenéis que elegir entre que yo os diseccione y G enfadada con una chancla conmigo estaréis más a salvo.

Durante el tiempo que estuvimos planeando la incursión en la casa de Yagami y en como quitarle la Death Note aprendimos muchas cosas que me gustaría transmitiros.

1\. Cuando L está drogado afirma ser la pricensa de todos los dulces y se niega a comerse a sus siervos, además de vuelve adicto al picante, pero G solucionó eso con su salsa superpicante. A la princesita se le quitaron las ganas de picante después de un día entero en el baño.

2\. NUNCA, y cuando digo nunca es nunca perdáis de vista a Matt, y sobre todo, no entréis al baño si el está en la casa, lo que veáis os provocará una impresión tan grande que nunca volveríais a ser los mismos. Menos mal que tengo cierta fortaleza mental.

3\. Un Watari narcotizado tiende a recordar momentos de su infancia en una familia de la aristocracia inglesa, incluso conoció a la reina, a la reina Victoria.

4\. Near (con oxígeno) no difiere mucho de un gato, le das de comer y puedes despreocuparte, eso sí, si te pide más cartas para acabar su torre ve a por ellas o muere. Después de todo dios creo al gato para dar a los humanos el placer de acariciar a un tigre.

5\. Es cierto que el cocido está mejor de un día para otro, a menos que uses chorizos, jamón y pollo japones, si lo que quieres es hacer un buen cocido madrileño en Japón mejor será que tengas contactos en el mercado negro.

**Esperamos que os haya gustado. Si queréis comentar algo ya sea una sugerencia, corregir un error, algo que no pillais o cualquier cosa review**

**Gracias por su atención.**

**Contestando reviews, porque os queremos fans.**

**Lrivaille26: -G:**** Lo hemos hecho lo mejor que hemos podido y guaau, no sabía que los personajes se parecían ha sus personalidades XD que era lo que más temía. Me alegra que te guste y...no, de momento no habrá yaoi (creo...) -pensando como dejar inconsciente a C para hacer yaoi en el fic-**

**-C: Ya te he dicho que te dejo ponerlo si me dejas a mi diseccionarlos. Me pregunto como serán los shinigami por dentro. ¿Cual sera el porcentaje de glucosa en sangre de L?...**

**-G:- Entonces va haber Yaoiii? (mirada brillosa) Pero C, de verdad quieres ver como son por dentro los personajes.? Por favor, todo el mundo lo sabe...**

**-C: Siempre he querido saber que pasa al cambiar la pared intestinal por papel de lija ****y los efectos del monofosfato de amonio en la sangre**** o cambiar los huesos por tiza. MUAJAJAJA**** (Risa maligna y rayos a lo Frankenstein)**

**Por cierto, no acabo de entender a que te refieres con yaoi(conozco el término tranquila), ¿a que parejas concretas te refieres? Porque yo creo que no vamos a juntarme con nadie ¿verdad?.**

**G:Pero C es por la ciencia**

**C: Mierda.**

Fin de la respuesta al comentario.


	5. Nipo Justin

**Soy Lulu Go y...Por fin aprendí a subir capítulos! (se admiten aplausos, gritos de euforia etc...xD) Y como siempre, Death note no nos pertenece (denle tiempo al tiempo~) Pera compensar la tardanza del capitulo anterior, este corre de mi cuenta y es un "pelín" más largo que los demás. Espero que os guste porque si no me presentare en vuestra casa y os... (Siendo arrastrada lejos de aquí por L)**

**Raptar a un metrosexual o morir en el estupido intento**

Ya era por la mañana cuando conseguí dormirme. Maldito C y maldito Matt. Toda la maldita semana, que se suponía que iba a ser para planificar el secuestro de Light (y ya de paso descansar un poco), había tenido que cuidar de la princesa chic...L, quitar el polvo regularmente a Near (su piel es sensible y, con el poco movimiento, se le acumula. Pobrecito de mi vida).

Por no hablar de Watari, que cada dos por tres se aparecía de la nada con traje de la época de los pololos y a mi me daban tres ataques cardiacos seguidos. Además que habla de cosas muy raras, como que le pusiera la canción de moda "Mangas Verdes "en el Gramofono, como en los viejos tiempos...Y como no tenia con que pagarlo, todas las noches se la tuve que tararear para que durmiese mientras le acariciaba la calvita. Que mono mientras duerme...ejem ejem... A lo que iba..

Todo eso TODA la puñetera semana. ¡Yo no soy niñera! Que humillación. Yo iba ser una gran periodista o una detective forrada de pasta. Tenía un futuro, ¿saben? Incluso ya me imaginada rodeada de billetes y maromos sensualosos en mi yate avioneta privado. SI, ambos fusionados.

Y lo que he dicho antes era solo por el día, por la noche ni siquiera pude pegar ojo por culpa de C y de Matt. Esos viciados de la pantalla gritando a pleno pulmón a las 5 la madrugada. La primera noche vale, incluso me emocione cuando dijeron que iban a dormir juntos.. ya me entienden. Por fin iba a tener "fan servicie" en vivo y en directo. Y esa noche,( agotada por lo que más tarde sería mi rutina en esa casa), me levanté a por un vaso de agua , cuando escuché, pasando por el cuarto de Matt y C:

-¡Venga, dame más duro. Enséñame que sabes hacer!

-Cállate, pelirrojo.¡ No vas a poder moverte en semanas!

Paré en seco mi marcha , sonriendo de forma casi enfermiza. Como podéis imaginar, yo, discretamente me dirigí a la puerta de ese cuarto después de recoger mi cuaderno de "trabajitos" y llevarlo en mano para apuntar lo que allí pasaba y (hacer fics muy bonitos sobre ello). Apoyé curiosa la oreja en la puerta, dentro de ese cuarto se oían pequeños jadeos y botes encima del sofá o vete tu a saber. Mi imaginación ya estaba empezando hacer de las suyas. ¿Quién sería el seme y quién el uke? ¿o acaso eran sukes? Los suspiros en ese cuarto iban aumentando, casi como si estuvieran compitiendo por ver quién tenía el poder. No pude evitar imaginarme ese sensualoso pelirrojo sonrojadito y con la piel perlada de sudor, C tampoco estaba mal, seguramente sería el dominante (siempre lo es o arrepiéntete de vivir). Quizá un poco brusco...Ni idea. ¡Me estaba muriendo de curiosidad! Quizá ya le estaba poniendo a cuatro y Matt con cara suplicante, jadeando rogando por más contacto, y el otro sonriendo de forma altiva...

-Ahhhh, no puede ser~! -Aquello sonó como un jadeo ronco del chico de las googles.

-Aguanta un poco, solo falta un poco más y estaré dentro..

No pude evitar ruborizarme de la felicidad, apuntando eso rápidamente en mi cuaderno y abriendo con sigilosa sigilosidad la puerta. Ya me los imaginaba piel con piel, con las caras de deseo el uno del otro, con los labios enrojecidos de tantos ardientes besos cuando... No os imagináis el chasco que me lleve, al abrir la mugrusa puerta, y encontrarmelos con cara de sobredosis de azúcar y con los ojos desorbitados mirando a la pantalla. ¡Si parecía que tuvieran la rabia, con la lengua fuera y unos dos milímetros de la pantalla! Entré en el cuarto completamente para que se diesen cuenta de que les miraba con cara de "ahora os pego un tiro y hago un favor a la humanidad el yaoi". Se pusieron tan dignos. C se incorporó y se colocó las gafas, tannnnn pedante él...Quizá ya se había imaginado lo que me había rondado mi cabeza anteriormente a juzgar de la mirada fugaz que le echo a mi increíble cuaderno.

-No es lo que crees. Estábamos estudiando la probabilidad de que unos jugadores expertos acaben ellos solos entrando en la guarida del dragón de la mazmorra al nivel 30000 del "Blah Blah blah"...Planetas alineados...Blah blah...El ciclo menstrual de la gallina Turuleta...Blah blah

Como soy una dama, solo me quite la pantunfleta, la lance cual bumerán, y dejé a ambos inconscientes. Tenía sueño, y yo no soy persona si no duermo mis 16 horas diarias (y más cuando me dejan con las ganas de ver "chicos en acción") .Dormir.. Cosa que llevo una semana sin hacer por cierto...Ahhh sí, lo que estaba contando, perdón, no se ni donde estoy.

Bien, como contaba al principio, era Sabado y el puñetero despertador (que tire por la ventana y acabo estrellándose en el parabrisas de un coche probocando un accidente con cuatro heridos y un parto), me desperté. Me dolía todo. Como pude, me arrastré fuera de la cama.

En el comedor ya estaban todos levantados, más que nada porque Watari pone el reloj de la casa con horario británico, sin exagerar, lo tiene sincronizado con el Big Ben.

-Boungiorno, molesti...Amigos- Salude amablemente con un un bostezó mientras me sentaba al lado de L y de Matt.

-Buenos días- Near (Sí, y no estoy flipando) Saludó desde la cocina y vino , con un delantal rosa, el desayuno y su cara de póker- Hice el desayuno.

-No lo has dicho correctamente, Near.- L hablaba como si fuera de la aristocracia de chuchelandia- Pero bueno, ya te iré amaestrando, nube de algodón.

Todos estábamos sentados, mirando con repugnancia la bazofia que el "simpático" de Near/Esclavo de la princesa chicle nos ponía en el plato.

-¿Esto... se acaba de mover?- Matt pinchaba con el tenedor la cosa viscosa.

-Quizás, no lo se.

C parecía nervioso. Se levanto de la mesa y fue a la cocina. Realmente, L, la cosa blanca y Watari se estaban comendo aquella mierda como si no les alimentáramos. Recuerden niños, las drogas son malas, y ellos además unos ingratos. Yo también tenía hambre, así que cogí el tenedor y pinche aquello para llevármelo a la boca cuando, de repente, vuelve a aparecer C con una sartén.

-Near, ¿esta es la sartén que has usado?

-Si, ¿por?

-Mmmmh...No es una sartén para cocinar- Al oír aquello aparte el tenedor y deje la bazofia en el plato. Juraría que esa cosa tenía...¿ojos?- Es uno de mis últimos inventos, pero al final parece que no sirve para su cometido...

La "comida" de Matt saltó del plato y se puso a corretear por el comedor, él mío le imitó. A L le dio una arcada y salía al cuarto de baño (haber si con un poco de suerte vomitaba lo poco que le quedaba de la droga), Near siguió sin inmutarse a pesar de que ni siquiera sabia que "era" lo que había ingerido. Watari gritó cual colegiala, diciendo que iba a escribir a la inquisición para que se librase de esos pequeños demonios. Matt solo sacó un cigarrillo y observó la escena.

\- Pues sigo con hambre...-dijo con pena.

-C, ¿Qué mierda se suponía que hacía la sartén?

-Mejor que no lo sepas...

Tragué saliva, sí. Cuando pone mirada psicópata, mejor no preguntar. Por tu cordura, más que nada.

Las dos "cosas", se pasaron unos cuantos minutos paseándose por aquí y por allá hasta que descubrieron el mecanismo de la puerta y salieron por ella. C se puso paternal.

-Crecen tan rápido...

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza. Quizá ya iba siendo hora de sacar la Magnum y acabar con este sin sentido, aunque luego se me ocurrió una idea mejor. Por alguna extraña razón, al pensar de forma tan sumamente emo, me acorde de Light. Raptarle, ese si que era un suicidio.

Se me ilumino la cara. No hay nada como raptar a alguien odioso para recuperar el animo. Recogí mis cosas y fui a mi cuarto para vestirme, cosa que hice en menos de un minuto (cronometrado). Metí una cuerda en mi mochila y todo lo necesario que podría necesitar.

-Hoy voy a raptar a Light~- Anuncie con una sonrisa.

-Ya era hora de que hicieras algo...- Dijo "Don me toco el pelo porque nadie me quiere". Le fulminé con la mirada- ¿Qué? Solo digo lo que pienso.

-Que guay...- Matt y su entusiasmo ya estaban mirando la pantallita de la consola.

-Light, ¿Qué nombre es ese? En mis tiempos llamarse Luz era una ñoñería.

Ignoré el comentario de Watari. Por Dios, decir que el nombre de Light es ñoño, pfffff es una preciosidad. Ya para irme de una vez por todas miré a C, que era el único que quedaba por decir la chorrada de la mañana, pero solo le vi mirando al infinito, infinito en el que me encontraba yo. No, no es que le hubiese dado un shock, es que a veces se le olvida el qué yo no tengo telepatía, y claro, se queda mirando a la nada con cara de estreñido. Sí, extrañamente, "él" es el listo de los dos...

-No me has entendido, ¿verdad?

-¿Tú qué crees?

-Vale, te decía que esta vez no quiero gente inconsciente, hospitales ni nada que nos cueste dinero

-Pero si estamos chupando de la tarjeta de Watari y no hemos gastado nada de dinero en lo que llevamos de histori...

-Nada de gastar dinero.

-Pero...

-Nada de dinero

Y con estas sabias palabras del maestro Yoda coftacañocof , abandone el apartamento para dirigirme a la casa de mi victima. Debo añadir que ese día las calles estaban muy raras, gente que corría de un lado para otro, gritando por ver dos cosas pringosas moverse.

-¡VAMOS A MORIR TODOSSS!-Grito uno para, acto seguido, salir corriendo y estamparse contra un árbol.

Le habría ayudado, pero como una de esas "cosas" había sido mi desayuno, me ofendí porque la tuviera miedo.

Anduve durante unas cuantas horas en silencio, hasta que me aburrí y decidí encender el móvil para escuchar la radio. Todo iba bien hasta que pusieron las noticias. Hablaron de como la peligrosa My little pony había escapado de la cárcel cavando un agujero en el suelo de hormigón con una cuchara de plástico. No supe si alabarla por aquello o asustarme porque semejante persona estuviera en el mismo planeta que yo... Apague el móvil.

Sabía perfectamente donde vivía ese Justin Bieber versión japonesa, pero me pase toda la mañana dando vueltas al rededor de su casa. No es que tuviera miedo, ni mucho menos, estaba estudiando la forma de entrar en la casa y de que no me pillarán. Al final decidí entrar por la ventana del segundo piso, desde el pequeño jardín, con el gancho que ate a la cuerda. Lo malo es que no me di cuenta de que la ventana estaba cerrada y la rompí, eso sí, con el mayor sigilo posible. Menos mal que nadie estaba en la casa, eso, o eran todos sordos. Trepe con la agilidad de cualquiera que no ha hecho alpinismo en su vida y entre en el cuarto de Light...

-¿Pero que mierda?

Era una habitación toda decorada de rosa, con peluches violetas y unicornios blancos con purpurina en la crin. La cama con las sabanas de Miley Cyrus. Casi me dieron ganas de tirarme de nuevo por la ventana pero luego pensé "Ah, que tiene una hermana medio retrasada.." Me largué de ese cuarto/tortura visual y busqué el cuarto de mi presa como en la película "El resplandor" (solo que sin el hacha, claro). El baño, la cocina, la habitación de matrimonio, todo eso lo visite antes de entrar en el cuarto de Light. Luego me fijé que el nombre lo ponía en la puerta "LIGHT". ¿Qué quieren? Yo no entiendo japonés...espera, eso es ingles...¿Saben que? Déjenme en paz, yo narro, yo tengo la razón.

Miré a mi alrededor, era un cuarto normalucho: Con su ordenador, su cama, su armario perfecto para esconder un cadáver, su escritorio, su ropa desperdigada, su cuaderno de muerte con nombres de criminales...Lo normal, vamos. Al ver que no había nadie, decidí sentarme en la cama y planificar mejor mi planazo. En cuanto Light abriese la puerta, me tiraría a su cuello, lo inmovilizaría y me lo llevaría. ¡Que sencillo!...Sí fuera un luchador de lucha libre...¡Maldita genética!

Me tumbé sobre la cama, pensativa. Tenía que pensar algo mejor, aunque por mi mente no paraba de pensar que estaba muy cómoda. Fui cerrando los ojos...Total, no pasaría nada, Ricitos de oro gorroneó a unos osos y encima la ayudaron. el truco estaba en decir que me había perdido o como fuera. Al final me quede sopa, no se durante cuanto tiempo hasta que me despertó la melodiosa voz de una verdulera desde la puerta de entrada.

-LIGHTTTTT! HIJOOOO, ¡¿QUIERES QUE TE PREPARE ALGOOOO!?

Casi escupo el corazón por la boca (literalmente) del susto. Abrí los ojos encontrándome con que era de noche y alguien subía por las escaleras.

-No mamá, ya he comido por ahí...

-CASI NO COMES HIJO, TU OBSESIÓN CON SER MODELO NO ES BUENA...

-¡Mamá! ¡Eso de ser modelo lo has dicho tú!

-AHH ¿ENTONCES ES POR EL CHICO ESE QUE...?

-¡Mamá, por favor..!.

Presa del pánico, pude esconderme en el armario justo cuando Light abría la puerta y entraba. Solté un suspiro, "por los pelos de un calvo". Dejé una rendija para poder ver lo que pasaba en el exterior pero lo justo para que nadie me viera. El castaño parecía alarmado, mirando el suelo e inmóvil. Vi que se agachaba con parsimonia y cogía un papelito, extrañado. Porras, mi entrada para la "pizzería manga sex &amp; biches 0.2"

-Mamá, ¿has limpiado mi cuarto?

-YA SE QUE ME DIJISTE QUE NO LO HICIERA, HIJO, PERO ES QUE TENÍAS MUY SUCIAS LAS VENTANAS

-Eso lo explica todo...- Murmuro Light, mirando los cristales en el suelo y guardándose MI entrada en SU bolsillo.

Light se sentó en su silla de escritorio y sacó los libros de la mochila, al parecer se iba a poner a estudiar. Mire asombrada como ese tipo escribía como un poseso, riendo como si estuviera poseído y haciendo exageradas poses. ¡Que eran unas fracciones, por favor! Y así estuvo con la sintaxis, música, la redacción del coral y el trabajo de ética sobre si los teletubbies eran homosexuales. Al final, Light se dejo recostó sobre la silla como si acabara de montar una orgía con los 1D, sonriendo victorioso.

A mi me estaban comenzando a dar calambres en la espalda por la incomoda postura. Además, quería salir de allí, me estaban perturbando tantos botes pantene en ese armario, más de los que se podían ver en el supermercado. Ni unos tristes calzoncillos tan siquiera...

Me acordé entonces de que en mi mochila llevaba el fabuloso cloroformo patentado por C y que todavía estaba en experimentación. Bah, solo era cloroformo, este invento le habría salido bien... o eso creí. Nada más haber abierto el puñetero bote empezó a salir gas. Los ojos me picaban, la nariz me escocía y no pode parar de estornudar. Al final salí del armario ya que mi vida dependía de ello.

El castaño se me quedo mirando con los ojos como platos mientras yo daba bocanadas de aire tirada en el suelo. Porras, parecía un besugo fuera del agua y nadie parecía que me iba a ayudar. El gas inundó el cuarto unos segundos y luego despareció por el enorme hueco de la ventana. ¡Por fin pude respirar! Malditos inventos del cerebrito psicópata...

-¿Se puede saber que haces en cuarto y ,más concretamente, en mi armario?

Me levante de un salto, encarándole y intentando parecer peligrosa (cosa que no es fácil cuando el individuo en cuestión te saca una cabeza y media).Pero a falta de material con el que improvisar, no tuve más remedio que decirle lo que le iba a pasar. Sonreí de lado:

-Verás he venido a raptarte y eso. Acompañarme y todooo irá bien~

-Me tomas el pelo ¿verdad?- Hizo movimiento Pantene con su flequillo- Estas loca si piensas que voy a acompañarte a algún lado. Si intentas hacerlo por la fuerza yo soy de constitución más fuerte por ser hombre. Además, tienes las puntas abiertas...-Dejó caer el tío altivo.

-Scusi? (¿Perdona?)

-Tampoco voy con desconocidas y menos si son tan bajitas...- Y dale con las pullitas..

-Las grandes esencias vienen en frascos pequeños, asique yo que tu me ponía en movimiento. Vamos.

-He dicho que no. Mi padre es policía, asique tú eres la que se va a ir yendo si no quieres que le llame. Tranquila, puedo conseguirte un abogado, no es justo que una chica de "12 años" vaya a la cárcel.

Sabía que me estaba llamando enana por toda la cara, y al insinuar que yo tenía esa edad, no pude contenerme; ignorando las indicaciones de C, del dinero y de la madre que me pario si fuese necesario. Yo soy de altura normal y pobre del que diga lo contrarío. Me lance a pégalo, pillándole de sorpresa y comenzando una encarnizada pelea por el suelo cual boda americana de las películas serie B. Pareció sorprenderle que le inmovilizase en menos de diez minutos, y es que, una coge practica cuando tiene que compartir la merienda con sus 28 primos y solo quedan tres bizcochos. Aunque, Light, aun estando atado con un cordón, de pies y manos, no paraba de gritar. No quedo más remedio que meterle unos calcetines que tenía a mano.

-RAITO, ¿VA TODO BIEN?- La madre subía las escaleras. Mierda.

-Si, mamá. Todo correcto~- Juró que intente sonar educada y varonil, pero me salió voz de Barbie con sobredosis de esteroides.

-HIJO, VOY A ENTRAR EN TU CUARTO, ¿DE VERDAD QUE ESTAS BIEN?

-Noooo mamaaaá. No hace falta que entres. ¡Me estoy peinando!

Por si acaso, cogí a Light del cuello de la camisa, y lo fui arrastrando hasta la ventana. El pobre me miro con cara de " por favor, no me tires, son 11 metros". Yo solo me encogí de hombros, sonriéndole tiernamente. Total, luego le recolocaría los huesos y ya esta. Que quejica, ¿no decía de la constitución fuerte masculina"? Pues alá.

Cuando cayó al suelo pude oír un golpe seco entre los matorrales y luego un insulto. Estaba bien. Los pasos de la madre se iban acercando, y yo todavía tenía que saltar, pero antes, cogí ese cuaderno negro "Death note" que me había llamado tanto la atención. Note como se habría la puerta tras mi espalda justo cuando salté. Menos mal que caí justo sobre las costillas de Light porque si no me habría hecho mucho daño. Luego se lo agradecería...

-Maldita perra...-Dijo al escupir el calcetín

-Yo también te quiero, cariño. Tranquilo, que ahora nos vienen a buscar.

Quite de encima de Raito, y me escondí al lado de él, sacando el móvil para llamar a Matt, a C, a Near o a quien coño cogiera antes el teléfono. Al final fue C.

-C, majo, misión cumplida. Ven a buscarnos.

-¿Ahora?- La voz de mi compañero sonaba entrecortada, como si estuviera huyendo.

-Sí, ahora. Light no se encuentra muy bien..

-Es que tengo asuntos que resolver..

-¿Acaso son las alarmas de policía lo que oigo de fondo? Y.. ¿Disparos?

-¿Eh?...No, que va jejeje...je...¡MATT POR FAVOR COJE A NEAR Y CORRE!

-No se que narices estaréis haciendo, pero necesito ayuda. Recuerda que me debes un favor...-Dije maliciosa y colgué.

Pues nada, ya solo tenía que espera a que viniesen esa pandilla a buscarnos. Entre tanto, recolocaría los huesos de ese pijeras.

-Espera, espera, espera.. esto me va ha doler, ¿cierto?

-Solo un poco bastante.. :D

Al final me vengaría de toda la semana, fastidiando a ese tipo. La venganza no es buena, pero él había sido la gota que colmo el vaso y nadie se mete conmigo. Por suerte no se podía mover y estaba a mi merced MUAJAJAJA

**¿Y bien? ¿Que os aparecido? Esperamos vuestros review para cualquier comentario, ayudita, sugerencia. ¿Qué parejas queréis que metamos? Vosotros decidís queridos/as lectores. ¿Near de dominatrix? Lo que sugeríais se cogerá con mimo.**

**Respuesta a reviews**

**Para Lrivaille26:-Caesar73: Nos agrada que te haga gracia, respecto a ese experimento por la ciencia, pues como que acabas de verlo, aunque claro, siempre existe la probabilidad de que el experimento no de resultados satisfactorios y deba ser repetido ¿no? Y respecto a lo de Mello y Matt cuando por fin secuestremos a Mello se impondrá de manera rotunda si a Lulu no se le ocurre otra cosa**

**Un cariñoso abrazo del equipo de redacción jefe (el único y fabuloso equipo)**

Lulu Go

Caesar 73


	6. Mis hijitos devoran Japón

**Saludos, soy** **Caesar73 subiendo un capítulo un poco especial, tiene un poco de todo, humor, drama, acción y romance(si se puede llamar así a que intenten violarme). Y sobre todo, por último pero no menos importante, este capitulo es más largo que el de Lulu bieeeeeeeeeen.**

**Juro por Cronos y por todos los titanes que no volveré a pasar hambre... Digo que Death Note no nos pertence****.(Sí lo se la broma ya la he repetido pero no se me ocurre nada más, ausencia creativa, lástima)**** Pero estamos negociandolo, en cuanto nuestros abogados consigan algo os lo diremos, hasta entonces nos conformaremos con nuestras propias historias, y las vuestras.**

**Pdt: no os acostumbréis a capítulos tan largos ni tan seguidos.**

**Ppdt: Por motivos privados LuluGO no podrá acceder a dispositivps electrónicos por lo que el proceso se realentizará bastante. Lo sentimos mucho. **

G se habría ido hace media hora así que me propuse a mi mismo continuar con mi nuevo experimento, saque mi nuevo microscopio y me instale en el salón con la mesa de operaciones, el equipo completo de cirugía más mi pequeño desayuno que me había llevado 2 horas encontrar, bueno, en realidad fueron 15 minutos pero se me hizo eterno, con Near quejándose de que le picaba por causa del polvo, Watari insistiendo en que nunca y bajo ningún concepto realizaría un ritual satánico para invocar a ese demonio que yo llamaba hijo mio a pesar de que no se lo pedí y que L pegaba a Matt con un bastón de caramelo de dos metros( espero que pronto se les pasen los efectos de los opiáceos porque si no vamos a acabar poniendo excusas más baratas aún para el Ooc) para que fuese a cazar más "gelatinas con ojos súper deliciosas". Como compadezco a la pobre G, mira que es buena persona soportandonos a los 5 y escribiendo fics más largos que los míos, todo solo con la ayuda del increíble yo. Bueno, que al final el mega ameboide desarrollado por experimentación o a MADE como decidí llamarlo lo tenía puesto en la cabeza, a veces me pongo cosas en la cabeza para pensar mas claramente , cuando L se dio cuenta me mordió la cabeza y no me soltó hasta que le di un yoyó, me gusta este L, es más manipulable, tengo miedo de cuando recupere la conciencia. Realicé un par de experimentos en Made y le di de comer. Inesperadamente creció un par de centímetros.

\- Es increíble, aparentemente carece de órganos, parecía que tenía ojos pero no, es que estaba demasiado tostado, se pegaría a la sartén o algo. Además su metabolismo es muy rápido, nada más comer aplica la materia absorbida a su propio cuerpo. Y cuando trate de cortarlo salió un Made mas pequeño por tanto su reproducción es asexual. Fascinante.¿No creéis chicos? ¿Chicos? MATT, NEAR.

\- Sí, sin duda es fascinante, me pregunto cual será su esperanza de vida

-Esa es la pregunta clave Near, podría ser virtualmente inmortal.¿Tú que crees Matt?

La verdad es que estaba sumamente emocionado, no solo había creado vida, esa vida podría ser inmortal, eso supondría un avance inconmensurable para la humanidad y ...

-¿Matt que estás leyendo con tanta atención que estas más rojo que tu propio pelo ?

-Nada, C, nada importante. Je je je

Vale, Matt se estaba riendo de forma sospechosamente falsa y está demasiado rojo, podría haberle dado una lipotimia, pero no hace suficiente calor. ¿Qué será? ¿Debería experimentar con el a ver si estaba bien?¿O tal vez le pregunto antes de introducirle la sonda?

-Matt, tengo un escalpelo en la mano, más te vale que me lo digas. Por cierto, disimulas peor que G.

-Solo estaba leyendo el ultimo capítulo que subió G, a ver si nos ponían reviews. Y eso me ha dolido C.

-¿Ah sí? Dejame ver que no lo he leído aún.

(¿Romper la cuarta pared?¿Dónde?)

Empecé a leerlo y no notaba nada raro hasta que llegué a cierto punto clave del texto, nunca lo admitiría en voz alta pero posiblemente me pusiese mas rojo que el pelo de Matt, por ira, vergüenza o puede que ambas. Quiero decir, ¿Matt y yo?, ¿en serio? el drogado era L por el amor de Cronos. Aunque el hecho de que fuese el seme me congratuló en demasía.

-¿Qué se supone que es esto?

-Tampoco es que ande muy equivocada, solo se equivoco de día para bajar a por agua.

Vale, lo retiro, nos estaba rojo, estaba blanco, ¿Que se le había pasado a Matt por la cabeza para decir eso? Así que con toda la calma del mundo le coloqué el bisturí en el cuello y hablé pausadamente.

-Near, llévate a L con Watari, tengo que hablar un momento a solas con Matt.

-Claro C, ahora lo hago

Una vez Near se llevó a L junto con Watari todo empezó a volverse muy raro.

-Matt explícate

-Vamos C, sabes que te encantó lo de anoche.

Se me estaba acercando peligrosamente, espero que no intente lo que creo que va a hacer.

-Matt, espacio personal.

-Anoche no decías eso pelopincho.

Se estaba acercando más y estaba ignorando el bisturí. Que no se acerque más por Cronos.

-Más bien solo gemías mi nombre.

-Matt, apartate.

Demasiado cerca, me está acorralando contra el respaldo de la silla

-Matt detente. Esto que haces no me gusta, para, te lo advierto, no conoces mi ira.

Estaba apoyándose en mí literalmente se ma acerco al oído con voz ronca y dijo.

-Pero si te gustaba el sabor de mi enorme...

¡Ya está! ¡Me estaba lamiendo la oreja! ¡Eso era demasiado¡

En unos minutos en la habitación solo se oyeron gemidos y el ruido que hacen dos cuerpos revolcandose en el suelo, al final con un grito de Matt se volvió a hacer el silencio. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que volvió el sonido.

-Te lo dije, te advertí de que no te acercaras y ahora estás inconsciente en el suelo. El que avisa no es traidor. Ni siquiera se si curarte los moratones, G se enfadará mucho ¿Tú que crees Made?¿Debería aprovecharme ahora que esta inconsciente y diseccionarle? Estaba pensando si se podría matar a alguien de hemorragia interna sin dañar los órganos vitales.

El puré de patatas viviente (que por cierto aun llevaba en la cabeza) hizo un extraño ruido mientras lo acariciaba, como un ronroneo de placer, como el de un gatito. Extrañamente lo entendí. Quería más comida. Justo en el momento en el que Made absorbía su tercera cereza sentí un escalofrío por la espalda.

-Así que tú eres C, es interesante verte sin opiáceos en sangre.

En ese momento me eche a temblar, no estaba preparado para enfrentarme a L. Temía que con su inteligencia y lo retorcido de su mente fuese capaz de hacer que me suicidase depués de todo ya estuve apunto de hacerlo una vez cuando me quitaron la patente de mis botas piezoelectricas, no le costaría mucho convencerme de ello o simplemente me diese una patada en la cara y me dejase inconsciente¿Como no lo había previsto? Tendré que bajarle su ración a Near por no haberle detenido, que victima de secuestro más poco colaboradora. Me di la vuelta esperando ver al mayor detective de todos los tiempos preparado para dejarme KO e irse de allí. Menuda decepción cuando ví a un L con tutú bailando "la danza del hada de azúcar" de Tchaikovsky. Parecía que la droga estaba empezando a hacer menos efecto, algo preocupante, yo solo no podría contenerle, así que por si acaso lo até a una silla.

Justo cuando acabé con mi tarea Near apareció por la puerta corriendo, bueno, para mi era caminar pero el parecía haber agotado la maratón.

-Near, voy a tener que bajarte la ración por no contener a L.

-Logré detener a Watari pero L se me escapó, además hay algo más importante, pon la tele.

-¿Detuviste a Watari?¿Te moviste?

\- Sí, pero insisto, pon la tele, ya

-Vale vale si tu lo dices. Pero luego me cuentas lo de Watari.

Encendí la tele del salón y tal cual como en las películas de hollywood en la tele estaba justo lo que quería ver en el momento exacto en el que debía. Acababa de empezar documental sobre pulpos, pero aparentemente no era eso lo que Near quería que viese, con lo monos que son los pulpos, con sus tentáculos y sus ojitos chungo raros. Pero bueno puse el canal que quería Near, en ese momento despertó mi ira, una ira capaz de destruir imperios y destronar dioses, mi ira, la ira de un artista cuando rompen sus obras, un escritor al ser quemados sus libros. ¡La ira de un científico cuando destruyen su obra !

¡Porque en la televisión salía como el ejército japones acaba con mis creaciones!¡Mis hijos!

Aparentemente tenía razón, crecen al absorber materia y aparentemente son inmunes a la perforaciones y cortes. Lo demostraba el hecho de que una de mis criaturas estaba devorando un coche mientras ignoraba las balas de la policía. Luego fue lo peor, trajeron una especie de manguera con un pequeño depósito, comprendí lo que pretendían segundos antes de que quemasen vivo a mi pequeño que profirió un grito de dolor, Made también lloraba, y sus llantos me dolían más que nada en este mundo, incluso Near parecía abatido y Matt gemía en sueños, L solo gritaba como un poseso que mandaría un ejercito de soldados a rescatarla y que me enterraría en tarta, Watari estaba desaparecido. Me arrojé al suelo y lloré, lloré como no había llorado en años, solo un verdadero científica o un padre podrían comprender mi dolor. Me abracé a Made y lloramos juntos. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que sentí como me abrazaban y oí una voz paternal.

-Ea ea, ya está, tranquilo, todo se solucionará.

Era Watari que, aparentemente, había recuperado la conciencia y viéndome tendido en el suelo y lo que retransmitían en la televisión comprendió mi situación y se apiadó de mí. Él era ambas cosas, el había sido inventor y era el padre adoptivo de L, era reconfortante saber que había alguien capaz de comprenderlo. Le di las gracias y me incorporé, si los japoneses querían guerra tendrían guerra. Me retiré al sótano y preparé mi venganza.

-Near, traeme la bolsa roja que hay en la cocina y la sartén de esta mañana.

Al final me quede en el sótano solo con Made y todo mi equipo nuevo. Me coloqué los cascos y puse la música a todo volumen. Für Elise, de Beethoven, mi pieza favorita, siempre me ha recordado a mi más tierna infancia, no se porque. Me puse a trabajar fervientemente en mi nuevo invento, saldría bien, por mi hijos.

-Nipon delenda est

Pasaron las horas, serían sobre las cuatro de la tarde cuándo acabé mi obra maestra que se activaría en cuanto pulsase el botón, en ese momento en Japón entero cundiría el caos. Mi máquina era un gigantesco cubo de metal pulido, en frente mía tenía una abertura semejante a una gran boca y en su interior colgaban numerosos bracitos mecánicos.

-C ya tengo los billetes y he preparado la maleta, será mejor que te duches y te pongas ropa nueva, esa está sucia y rasgada.

-Gracias Watari, no me queda ropa limpia pero tal vez Matt pueda dejarme algo, por cierto ¿Qué tal están él y los demás?

-Ya mejor, Matt no para de repetir que lo hizo para ayudarte a conseguir reviews, fuese lo que fuese lo que hizo.

-Supongo que tiene sentido.¿Algo más?

-Sí, el señorito L ha abdicado del trono de chuchelandía para volver a su verdadero sueño, ser detective por lo cual ha decidido que finalmente colaborará con vosotros si os compremeteis a ayudarle en sus casos. Aunque afirma que si no le suministrado su comida predilecta a lo largo del proceso de entrevistas el mismo se encargará de que vuestros crímenes no queden impunes y os pudrais en la cárcel eternamente.

-Me parece un buen trato. Pero...¿Watari, estas bien? Eso último lo has dicho con furia.

-Por supuesto señorito C, me encuentro perfectamente.

Subí las escaleras seguido de un muy terrorífico Watari y en el vestibulo me encontré con el resto de mis estimados compañeros. Matt jugaba con la nintendo apoyado en la pared, al lado, L y Near que permanecían en silencio mirándose fijamente. Al fondo un todoterreno con capacidad para los seis nos esperaba y Matt tenía las llaves. En el anime no conducía mal, seguro que en la vida real se le daba bien.

-¡Conduce mejor inutil!

-¡Callate imbécil!

-¡Te dieron el carné de conducir en la tómbola pedazo de...

-Matt, no se merecen tu atención. Además hay cosas más importantes que esa, por ejemplo la carretera y no matarnos en un accidente, si quieres suicidarte hazlo cuando no estemos también nosotros en el coche

Aunque en un principio me pareció buena idea ahora retiro todo lo dicho, me equivoqué completamente, Matt es un peligro en cier...

-¡Cuidado con esa vieja!

-Señorito Matt le recomendaría bajar la velocidad.

-Matt, Watari tiene razón, ve más despacio

-Calculo una posibilidad de accidente del 64%.

-Near lo de los porcentajes es mío, por favor no me plagies o tendré que demandarte por derechos de autor. Otra vez.

-¿Otra vez?

-Pero tú les has visto C, son calcaditos. Podrían ser padre e hijo.

-Cuentos para viejas, para ello L tendría que haberlo tenido con 12 años, eso no es lógico.

-De hecho...

-L, he dicho que no es lógico.

-Pero es que yo ya con 12...

-¡Qué no es lógico!

Así quedó zanjada la conversación y permanecimos en silencio hasta que llegamos al punto donde se encontraba el más cercano de mis amados pegotes, bajamos del coche y les di el equipo necesario.

-Watari, tú te quedarás en el coche y nos irás indicando donde están los Mades. El resto se viene conmigo. Tendréis que poneros esto. Near, tu y yo usaremos estos dispositivos para recoger a mis hijos, es como una aspiradora. Mientras Matt y L usaréis estás armas no letales por si los polis se vuelven locos.

-C, solo tengo una pega a tú plan.

-¿Si L?

-En mi persona se concentran los tres mayores detectives del mundo, lo sabes verdad.

-Sí ¿Y?

-Que no pienso ir por Japón disfrazado de un caza-fantasmas.

-Venga porfa, si puse una L en el tuyo, me haría mucha ilusión.

-No

-Mierda

Parecía que poner cara de cachorrito no funcionaba con L, pero bueno que se la va a hacer. Nos pusimos en marcha y en apenas 5 minutos encontramos al primero de los 3 Mades que teníamos que recoger, el resto estaban enfrascados en la batalla y demasiado heridos para salvarlos.

-Os parecerá raro pero me siento Luigi en Luigi's mansion .

-Matt, esto son ameboides no fantasmas.

-Near deja de ser tan pedante.

-Sí L.

-Vale espera un momento, ¿Soy el único que se ha dado cuenta?¿Near conoce Luigi's mansion?

-Claro señorito C, los tres sucesores comparten habitación lo que en ocasiones lleva a situaciones extremas. En más de una ocasión los sucesores han tenido que ser trasladados a un hospital

-Eso sí que me lo creó. ¿Donde está el siguiente Watari?

-Giren a la izquierda en la cuarta manzana y se lo encontrarán de frente.

Todo salía mejor aún de lo que había planeado. Hasta que nos encontró la poli.

Iban con trajes de operaciones especiales y cargados con fusiles de asalto, que a lo mejor no afectaban a mis hijitos, pero a mí, que yo sepa, sí.

-Quedan detenidos por tener relación con las criaturas que asolan la ciudad. Ahora bajen sus armas y rindanse.

-Por supuesto agente espere que me quité la mochila. Y le explicaré lo sucedido.

Le hice un par de guiños a los que iban armados detras mia y continúe con mi charla.

-Verá, resulta que he descubierto un sistema que atonta a esas criaturas tenga una muestra.

En ese momento le pase una granada de humo que había construido por si ocurría eso mismo(lo se, soy un genio, pero ante todo soy un genio humilde, por eso no he destacado que la bomba era mucho más que una simple bomba de humo sino que también emitía un sonido que aturdía a las personas en un radio de tres metros. Una auténtica genialidad por parte de su muy humilde persona aquí presente).En cuanto explotó se inició el fuego cruzado, Near y yo nos escondimos detrás de un coche mientras apoyaba Matt tirando bombas de humo y ¿cartas?

-Near ¿Como se supone que una carta va a servirnos de algo?

-Tú mira y aprende.

Esa arrogancia en Near me extrañó. Pero cuando las cartas cortaron la primera cabeza deje de dudar de su efectividad. Nota mental: no hacer enfadar a Near si lleva cartas en la mano. En el momento en que perdimos la ventaja causada por la sorpresa(y por el poder destructivo de las cartas de Near) decidimos huir y volver con Watari. Y nunca adivinaríais que pasó, bueno, sí porque leísteis el capitulo anterior. G llamó en el momento menos oportuno.

-C, majo, misión cumplida. Ven a buscarnos.

-¿Ahora?

-Sí, ahora. Light no se encuentra muy bien..

¿Pero no la dije que no quería heridos?, nunca me hace caso.

-Es que tengo asuntos que resolver..

-¿Acaso son las alarmas de policía lo que oigo de fondo? Y.. ¿Disparos?

-¿Eh?...No, que va jejeje...je...¡MATT POR FAVOR COJE A NEAR Y CORRE!

-No se que narices estaréis haciendo, pero necesito ayuda. Recuerda que me debes un favor...

Y colgó la muy maldita, encima que la ayudo y que me mato para que esto funcione como un reloj recién engrasado, ella va, y me chantajea. Pero tendré que recogerla que se le va a hacer

-Rápido Watari ve arrancando el coche que G ya tiene a Light.

-Claro señorito C, también abriré el maletero para guardar a los Mades.

-Sí Watari será lo mejor.

En cuanto llegamos subimos rápidamente al coche y tras despistar a la pasma fuimos a casa de Light. Allí nos esperaban G y Light tirado en el suelo.

-Rápido G sube, y pon a ese en el maletero o algo, que no hay sitio.

-C, creo que este trato hacía Yagami es un poco inhumano.

-L, él es Kira, se lo merece

-¡L, así que tu estás metido en esto! ¡Lo sospeche desde el principio! ¡Seguro que esto es otra tontería tuya para demostrar que soy Kira!

-Como raja el tío. ¿Es que no utilizaste el somnífero que te di G?

-¡Esa cosa ha estado a punto de matarme! ¿Y que hacéis disfrazados de cazafantasmas?

-Te lo dije

-Nada, ya te lo explicaré en el avión.

-¿Qué avión?¡L, como parte del equipo de lucha contra Kira exijo que me informes!

-Por favor, Watari ponle esparadrapo o algo a este tipo. G por favor, dime que has conseguido la Death Note

-Por supuesto, ¿Acaso dudabas de mí?

-No me tires de la lengua. Matt, al aeropuerto.

Una hora después habíamos cogido el avión y justo en el momento que despegamos fui a coger el botón de activación de mi máquina, justo en el momento en el que lo pulsase empezaría construir un ejercito de robots indestructibles que...

-Esto...Watari, por casualidad no tendrás tu el botón de mi maquina ¿ No?

-Vi a Made comiéndoselo en el coche pensé que se lo dio usted pues por fin se había dado cuenta de que la venganza a uno lo iguala a su enemigo, perdonando así a todo Japón lo que fue un acto muy noble.

-!QUÉ!

-Alguien que me expliqué de que coño estáis hablando

-Supongo que tendré que explicártelo yo G, verás. Habría pasado una media hora desde que te fuiste cuando...

-Calla Near se lo cuento yo que lo vi todo, literalmente. Jejeje

-Si has estado desmayado la mitad del capitulo

-Tonterías. Pues como iba diciendo Near...

El vuelo duró 15 horas de las cuales 2 tuve que estar explicando a G que Matt y yo no estábamos liados. Evidentemente no la convencí, mientras Matt se burlaba de mi y de vez el cuando a modo de "broma" me lamía el cuello incluso, me dejó un chupetón(por algún motivo misterioso no lo mate ahí mismo). Al otro lado del pasillo Watari leía un libro mientras tomaba el té. L y Near hacían un concurso de miradas. Nunca supe quien parpadeó primero. Made por su parte estuvo saltando de una cabeza a la otra hasta que se durmió en mi regazo. Todos juntos eramos como una familia, una familia muy rara, pero una familia, familia de la que por cierto aún teníamos que recoger a los últimos dos miembros. Aunque creo que me estoy olvidando de alguien. Nah cosas mías.

Mientras tanto en el porta equipajes solo se oían los gritos de Light apagados por el sonido de los reactores. Una familia feliz, por supuesto.

**Gracias por haber leído, esperamos que os halla gustado.**** Si queréis comentar algo ya sea una sugerencia, corregir un error, algo que no pillais o cualquier**** cosa(si está relacionada con el fic mejor que mejor) ponednos una review que ya veis lo que ha hecho Matt por una.**

**Un cálido apretón de manos (es mucho mas higienico que un abrazo) del único e inimitable (pero no tiene porque ser en el buen sentido) equipo directivo formado por LuluGo y Caesar73 **


	7. ¡¡New York Ya estamos aquí!

**Lamento la tardanza pero por razones de exámenes, vagancia extrema, delitos (es coña...) No he podido escribir antes. No volverá a ocurrir o por lo menos no tardaremos tanto...Esperemos :,D**

**Este capitulo corre de mi cuenta, la asombrosa Lulu Go, y espero que os guste, porque todo lo hacemos para que los lectores paséis un buen rato...Aunque quede solo en intento xD**

**Death note no nos pertenece ni a Caesar73 ni a mi, ya tienen su dueño por ahí. Solo la idea es nuestra y de nuestros desvaríos continuos. ...Y sin más dilación: ¡El capitulo de esta semana!**

C intentó explicarme que no estaba enrollado con Matt, pero me resultaba difícil de creerlo ya que el pelirrojo no paraba de acosarle (por llamar de alguna manera a eso) y la cosa asquerosa no paraba de botar de cabeza en cabeza. En serio, ¿ cómo coño se las habían arreglado para meter eso en el avión?

El resto del viaje paso tranquilamente, sin ningún altercado, bueno ignorando el hecho de que la azafata casi se despeña con los tacones, siendo parada con mi cara en sus pechos. Yo estaba dormida, y del susto y el no poder respirar, me hicieron gritar un "¡Quítamelas quítamelas! histérica, dando manotazos como si se tratase de una mosca.

En fin, lo que a cualquier persona normal le pasa en un avión, vamos...

-¿Y a donde se supone que nos dirigimos?- Pregunte después de recuperarme del susto, incapaz de volverme a dormir.

-Vamos a New York, según he entendido, BB esta en una cárcel de ahí.

En ese momento, juraría que L se atraganto con el pastelito que se estaba comiendo y se puso más pálido. (Sí, eso es posible).

-Perdón, ¿Cómo dices?

Solo le faltaba el minino blanco para parecer el padrino. Se me heló la sangre, ni la película Anabel daba tanto miedo.

-L, ya te lo comente antes, tenemos que raptar a BB para que esto tenga sentido..-C hablaba con la misma neutralidad de siempre. Casi me dieron ganas de llorar cuando oí que aquello le daba sentido a esto. ESTO no tiene sentido- Luego volverá a la cárcel, no te preocupes. ¿Acaso te hemos dado razones para desconfiar de nosotros?

-Pues la verdad es que...

Esteba a punto de coger las palomitas, para disfrutar más del culebrón, pero Matt nos llamó la atención a todos, con gestos de macaco rabioso. Quizá le habían afectado esos cacahuetes que Near y yo le dijimos que no probará ya que eran una amenaza para el ser humano y demás, pero al parecer era otra cosa.

-¡Chicos, mirad quien sale en la pantalla!-Exclamó al borde de la taquicardia. Incluso se le habían descolocado un poco las googles.

Todos giramos nuestras cabezas (incluso los extras que no tienen ninguna relevancia en la historia) para ver que era lo que salía en la diminuta televisión. Juraría que Near tenía una sutil mueca dibujada en su rostro; L se quedo mirando la pantalla, como analizándola; Watari puso cara de "por Dios, qué he hecho con mi dinero?; Matt incluso había dejado su consola de lado y C se colocó las gafas, sorprendido. Yo solo me quede mirando aquellas noticias. La verdad es que últimamente todo era sumamente raro así que aquello no me sorprendía mucho que digamos..

*Noticias de la tele*

Reportero: Y esa es la razón por la que este joven rubio que se hace llamar Mello irá a la cárcel secreta cofyanotansecretacof a las afueras de New York. Oh, esperen, parece que lo llevan al coche patrulla. Quizá podamos hablar con él- Acercándose a todo correr a Mello que llevaba puesto una camisa de fuerza y...¿un bozal?. No paraba de forcejear mientras le llevaban un par de tíos que parecían gorilas- Disculpe, señor Mello, ¿tiene algo que decir a la prensa? A todo el mundo le interesa esa obsesión suya por comerse a Willy Wonka, el que por cierto, se encuentra en urgencias...

-¡Aparte ese p*** micrófono de mi, escoria! ¡Él dijo que era comestible, yo solo quería comprobarlo!- Mello parecía muy cabreado- ¡Además nada de esto hubiera pasado si ese desgraciado de Matt hubiese ido a por el dichoso chocolate que le pedí! Yo no habría tenido que volar hasta Reino Unido, buscar durante tres días esta maldita fabrica y agredir hasta casi la muerte a ese chocolatero loco!

-¿Así que la culpa es de ese amigo suyo llamado Matt? ¿Quisiera usted decirle algunas palabras?

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- Fue en ese momento en el que Mello se puso aún más aterrador, gritando como si de verdad estuviese loco (que seguramente era eso..)- ¡Matt, desgraciado! ¡¿Cómo osaste abandonarme?! ¡Juro que te buscare para darte una patada en tu puñ***** trasero y luego en tus j***** partes para que ya no puedas volver a f****! ¿¡Oíste!?

Ya no pudo decir nada más porque le metieron a la fuerza en el coche. El reportero tenía una gota en la sien y estaba muy pálido. Pobrecito ¿No era el tipo que también dio la noticia de My Little pony?

-En fin, estas son las palabras del chiflado que va rumbo a New York, por la seguridad de todos los chocolateros del mundo. Si yo fuera Matt, no estaría tranquilo después de que alguien como el señor Mello le amenace

*Fin de la noticia*

Todos giramos nuestras cabecitas para mirar a nuestro pelirrojo preferido, con la boca rozando el suelo y una cara de espanto que parecía que le iba a dar algo en cualquier momento.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Me atreví a preguntar, tocándole la mejilla con el dedo índice.

-E-estoy p-erdido...

-La verdad es que sí- Near como siempre dando ánimos, la verdad es que como psiquiatra lo petaría.

Todo quedo en un silencio incomodo. Ósea, yo no me atrevería a meterme en los problemas de pareja de esos dos, sobretodo cuando uno esta tan desquiciado. Bueno, los dos están desquiciados ¿Pero quién soy yo para juzgarles?

-Tranquilo, señorito Matt, Mello es muy comprensivo, seguro que si usted le explica...

-¿¡Comprensivo?!- El pelirrojo abrió los ojos como un poseído que acabará de oír que el cielo es rojo, los campos rosas y que la filosofía sirve para algo- ¡La ultima vez que no le compre chocolate me disparo! ¡Me disparo!- Zarandeó nerviosamente a Watari, como si haciéndose el loco paranoico diera más énfasis a sus palabras.

-Es muy poco probable que Mello te maté...-Dijo L, haciéndose el interesante mientras comía un trozo de tarta que había robado del carrito cuando pasaba (¿En serio? ¿Los demás unos cochinos cacahuetes y él un trozo de tarta?)

-¿Y eso tú como lo sabes?

-Yo lo se todo~

-Necesidades humanas, básicamente- Soltó C, quedándose más alto que ancho.

Chasqueé la lengua. Nadie en este grupo entendía el amor. Uno que si por necesidades fisiológicas o vete tu a saber, los asexuales, Watari ya ni hablamos y el pelirrojo objeto sexual... En comparación con ellos, terminaitor era todo un sentimental.

El vuelo salió bien, lo aclaró porque no paré de oír gritos e insultos desde alguna parte del avión, al principio pensé que quizás hubiese una pelea, pero luego me acorde de que teníamos al modelo de garniel en la zona de equipajes. Dios mío, que pulmones, ni un tenor hacía tanto ruido. Los turistas que iban en el avión nos miraron raro, pero cada uno desvió la mirada al rato, temiendo que la manada de lobos que éramos, le hiciéramos algo. Ya veis, si somos un encanto de personas...

Cuando llegamos a New York ya era casi de noche, y todos en el grupo bajamos del avión como viejecitas con achaques, bueno, todos no, L y Near es que siempre van así. Watari, tan amable él, se ofreció voluntario para llevar al loco psicópata de la maleta mientras los demás íbamos como Heidi por un campo de marihuana. Era obvio, con el improvisado viaje no habíamos cogido ni unos tristes calcetines ¡Haber como atracaríamos ahora los bancos! Tendríamos que volver a las calles, pelearnos con perros sarnosos por un filete putrefacto de la basura mientras intentamos ganarnos la vida de forma decente haciéndonos los cataplegicos, por no hablar de bañarnos todos en el rio, viendo como mis sensuales compañeros se lavaban los unos a los otros con sus cuerpos de toma pan y moja debajo del cálido sol que perlaría sus pieles y...

-G, por favor, a veces maldigo poder leerte la mente.

-Ohh déjame, estoy muy sola.-Dije sacándole la lengua a C. Maldito fuera, ni dramática podía ponerme.

-Yo también estoy muy solo...

-¿Has dicho algo, Near?

-Nop, nada

Anduvimos las calles americanas durante un par de horas, la verdad es que era enorme y no tenía pinta de que hubiese un puente cerca. Bueno, a mi un banco me valía, que el resto se buscase la vida y eso. Pero hubo suerte, al parecer Watari dispone de más tarjetas de crédito de las que un humano podría esperar (En serio, eso asusta) y pudimos alojarnos en un modesto motel del que..

-¡Mira mamá, un globo!- El niño cogió entusiasmado el condón usado del suelo y sopló dentro- Esta un poco mojado..

La madre, alarmada, le dio la colleja del siglo, le echó la reprimenda y se fueron a paso rápido.

En fin, intentemos ignorar ese hecho y centrarnos en la descripción de aquella mier..motel. No era muy grande, parecía más bien algún lugar en el que habían matado gente y los fantasmas estuviesen rondando o algo por el estilo. Aunque esa idea es agradable, teniendo en cuenta que al pasar a recepción, el encargado estaba esnifando sobre el mostrador y una señorita de la noche le sobaba el culo a Near, que parecía ni sentir ni parecer.

-Esto me recuerda a cuando Mello y yo fuimos a las Vegas... Por alguna razón no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó ese fin de semana, pero ahora tengo un tatuaje del smile en mi nalga derecha- Comentó tan ancho Matt, mientras los demás asentían y yo apuntaba eso para un posible fic.

-Queremos unas habitaciones- Le dijo L al encargado, poniendo sus manos en el bolsillo y esa mirada penetrante de mapache tan característica en él.

-Y yo quería ser miss universo y aquí me tienes..

-¿¡Es usted una mujer?!...-C me dio un codazo para que me callará la boca. A veces no pillo el sarcasmo.

-Solo nos quedan dos habitaciones con dos camas en cada una, y ustedes son cien y la momia de Tutankamón.

Pude ver el tic en el ojo de Watari, aunque la verdad es que yo pensaba que el recepcionista se refería a Near, por el polvo blanco y cara de autista, bueno, ya me comprenden.

-Bueno, pues deme esas habitaciones, buen hombre, solo somos una familia desamparada que busca techo para esta noche- El pelo pincho resultaba convincente cual telenovela de medio día y el del motel no pudo hacer otra cosa que apuntarnos en el cuaderno de registro y darnos la llave- Muchas gracias, es usted muy amable.

Subimos las escaleras con cuidado, ya que parecían hechas de madera de la época en la que Don Quijote aún estaba cuerdo y no paraban de crujir. Ahí es cuando el bueno de Watari me dio pena subiendo la maleta en la que se encontraba Light, ya que el hombre no tiene edad para esas cosas y eso, e intente buscar a alguien con la mirada para encasquetarle el muerto. Mierda, todos habían subido ya, bueno, Matt estaba más abajo, pero ya estaba con la psp y si una cosa había aprendido de la semana de convivencia con ese pelirrojo era que, NUNCA, bajo ningún concepto (a no ser que vayas con un bate), le obligues a que deje de jugar. En serio, nunca.

Como buena samaritana que soy, y cagándome en las madres de mis compañeros, ayude amablemente a Watari, que al verse liberado, corrió escaleras arriba gritando un "tonto el ultimo". Ya saben lo que dicen, el diablo sabe más por viejo que por diablo y ese viejales había existido antes de la creación del maldito universo. Hastiada, me puse a subir la cacho maleta en la que supuse que Light estaba inconsciente o algo por la falta de oxigeno...Cuanto me equivocaba. Cuando ya solo me faltaban dos escalones para llegar a la cima, una mano, sacada de la maleta y que a mi me pareció sacada de las mismas profundidades del infierno, agarró mi pierna como si su vida dependiera de ello. Pegué un respingo y lancé la maleta lejos de mi, ósea, escaleras abajo y por consiguiente, encima de Matt, que no pudo hacer nada para evitar la mole. Ambos cayeron todo para abajo, con piruetas que ni los contorsionistas, mientras yo me tapaba los ojos para no ver aquello. Quizá debería ir buscándome el numero de un buen abogado, pero al final no hizo falta, lo supe por los quejidos y maldiciones que venían de la planta baja. Todo el equipo bajo rápidamente las escaleras para comprobar si de verdad estaban bien y sí, lo estaban excepto por..

-NOOOOOO- Matt estaba de rodillas, gritándole al techo, como si hubiese una cámara arriba para hacer más dramático el momento- ¡¿POR QUÉ, MUNDO CRUEL!?

La psp estaba destrozada en cachitos pequeños, diminutos, lo que en mi tierra se llama un siniestro total, vaya. C intentaba consolarle, pero Matt estaba con el corazón tan destrozado como la maquina de ocio que estaba despanzurrada en el suelo. La verdad es que me sentí fatal por el pelirrojo, pero no dije nada, mi orgullo me podía, además, mañana se le compraba otro y ya esta ¿no? Total, estamos en una sociedad de consumo.

Medio asfixiado, Light salió de la maleta, arrastrándose y clavando sus uñas en el suelo, para poder desplazarse. No tenía buen aspecto. L. Watari, Near y yo lo miramos sin inmutarnos mucho, si os digo la verdad, sabia que pasaría, lo que no sabía era cuando.

-¿¡Estáis locos o que os pasa!? Llevó todo un día ahí metido sin apenas respirar y sin comer nada y sin beber y sin...Blah Blah Blah..

La cosa se alargo unos diez minutos, los cuales incluían un par de pantunfletas, la serie del detective Conan y no se que de un osito Bartolo cuya historia me llego a lo más profundo del corazón.

Matt también había vuelto en si y lo primero que dijo antes de abalanzarse a mi yugular fue algo así como "¡Asesina sin escrúpulos, has matado a Josefina!". Yo me encogí sobre mi misma y cerré los ojos fuertemente esperando mi inminente final. La verdad es que me había esperado algo mejor, en plan que me abrían en canal debajo de un puente o de un tiro en la espalda, un tío friki estrangulándome de verdad que jamás lo había imaginado. Aunque ni siquiera llego a rozarme ya que C lo dejó inconsciente.

-Gracias amigo mío del almaaaa~~

-Sí te mata de una forma rara y sangrienta dejarás de serme útil y tendré que continuar con esto yo solo.

-Grazie...Supongo.

-¿Hola? ¿Acaso soy invisible? ¡Qué me habéis raptado, panda de animales!-Todos ignorando al castaño y mirando a Matt que estaba tendido en el suelo.- ¡En la vida me había pasado esto! ¿Sabéis?, en mi instituto qué digo instituto?, en TODA JAPON soy conocido como el más guapo e inteligente...¿Y tú que miras?

L se había quedado observándole detenidamente, con una sonrisa que de verdad no podría calificar porque ósea, era demasiado incalificable. Parecía quizá de satisfacción o burla, pero eso será algo que jamás podre saber. Demasiado normal para asuntos de cerebritos..

-Solo estaba admirando tus dotes- Dijo con simpleza, para acto seguido darse la vuelta y empezar a subir las escaleras- Aunque no se de que es exactamente de lo que presumes-Light se puso rojo de ira mientras el moreno subía lentamente las escaleras- Bien chicos, Watari, G, el castaño modesto y yo en una habitación; y C, Near y Matt en otra- Sentenció, dejándonos al resto hay parados con cara de "What, ¿¡por que?!

Light nos miró como si fuésemos camaleones cantando rancheras con una bandurria y bufó. Prácticamente éramos sus secuestradores, tendría que obedecer lo que mamá gallina dijese (léase L). C tampoco parecía muy convencido, pero otro que estaba a ajo y agua; Near parecía que se había quedado obnubilado en su mente, como recordando algún hecho traumatico de su infancia, con casualmente, un pelirrojo que se pasaba las noches gritando mientras jugaba y un rubio que estaba como una regadera. A mi realmente me daba exactamente igual mientras no me acercasen a Matt, el que seguro intentaría matarme por haberme "cargado a Josefina"

Subimos en silencio, con C refunfuñando por tener que cargar el cadáve...el cuerpo desmayado del pelirrojo por las escaleras. La verdad no se de que se quejaba si lo llevaba de los pies, arrastrándole, golpeándole en la cabeza con cada peldaño que subían. Bueno, mejor, a lo mejor así lo dejaba como medio retrasado y se olvidaba de todo lo ocurrido con su amante cibernética. Me despedí de Near y C con una sonrisilla perversa, esa noche la pasarían solo ellos tres, me daba un poco dejarlos a ello solos, ósea, me quedaría sin escribir sobre ellos...

Entré en el cuarto que compartía con L, Watari y el incordio de Light, que no paraba de mirarme como si yo fuese la culpable de que las foquitas en África se estuvieran muriendo y de que los políticos sean corruptos. Yo le miraba igual, culpándole de mis desdichas y de por qué él, precisamente él, tenía el pelo mejor y más bonito que había visto en toda mi fabulosa vida. Cualquiera le pedía su secreto del pelo perfecto.. ¡Ni muerta!

-Oh, ya estáis aquí, "compis"- ¿Era cosa mía o L quería hacerse el coleguilla con nosotros?. Light y yo nos miramos y encogimos los hombros- Y he puesto todo a mi gusto, para sentirme cómodo, ya sabéis. El tío lo soltaba con una tranquilidad admirables, como si vivir en menos de 26 m cuadrados cuatro personas y algo así como 44 cámaras fuera lo más normal de este mundo

-¿Se puede saber a que vienen tantas cámaras? Me siento como en el Gran Hermano con la diferencia de que a mi no me pagan por aguantaros...

-Es un poco desconcertante, todo hay que decirlo- Moví la mano delante de una de las cámaras y al instante aparecía en una de las múltiples pantallitas que había- ¿De donde las has conseguido?

-Un detective como yo, al igual que un mago de prestigio, nunca revela sus secretos. Tranquilos, solo las he puesto por seguridad, no voy a usarlas en contra de vosotros. Las pondré por la noche para evitar cualquier percance que pueda suceder, cualquier precaución es poca.

-Estáis desquiciados- Bufo el castaño, aflojándose la corbata y poniéndose cómodo- Pero ya veréis cuando os coja la policía, os van a caer varios años de cárcel si no os imponen la pena capital, claro.

-Lo de la cárcel también lo tengo solucionado, nadie más nos va a seguir, al menos, de momento. Además, por si no te habías dado cuenta, YO soy la justicia.

-...¿Perdona? No me hagas reír, especie de mapache con diabetes- Mirada de superioridad.

Yo me quede mirándoles alternativamente, como si cada insulto que se gritasen fuera una pelota en un partido de tenis aunque en este duelo no había ningún grito entre lo orgásmico y lo ridículo, Los dos igual de prepotentes y queriendo llevar la razón, hecho que es totalmente imposible ya que la razón siempre la tengo yo. Me hubiera quedado un buen rato observándoles mientras me hacía unas palomitas, pero llego llegó mi turno de palabra.

-¿Y tú de que te ríes, renacuaja?

Era verdad, no me había dado cuenta de que se me había quedado una cara de bobalicona que no podía con ella, absorta en mi mundo y repertorios de insultos.

-!Ehhhh que yo contigo no me he metido, maldita speace girl!

-La verdad es que un silencio vale más que mil palabras...- L tomó un trozo de tarta, pasando ya del tema.

-¡No has parado de mirarme con cara extraña, enana psicópata!

\- ¡Creído de mierda!

-¡Mafiosa de pacotilla!

-Vaffanculo!

-¡Galletas!- Watari vino desde la pequeña cocina con unas manoplas de abuelita y una sonrisa amable- No deberían discutir tanto, al fin y al cabo, somos todos del mismo bando.

-Gracias, Watari, es usted muy amable.

L cogió una galleta de la bandeja que le tendía el viejo y se la comió con tranquilidad, manteniendo la compostura, como si allí los únicos chiflados que hubiésemos estado gritando hubiésemos sido Light y yo. Solté un amargo suspiro y también cogí una, no valía la pena llevar la contraría a esta panda.

\- Yagami, ¿no coge una galleta?

-No, yo mejor me voy a duchar. Que te metan en una maleta con poca ventilación no es algo que agrade mucho...

Se largó soltando maldiciones por lo bajo hacia el cuarto de baño y en cuanto cerro la puerta tras él, L giro rápidamente la silla en la que estaba sentado, para mirar las pantallitas mientras cogía una especie de mando a distancia y buscaba canales. Yo no entendía mucho al principio pero, después de ver el cuerpo semidesnudo de cierto castaño en la pantalla de la televisión, comprendí. Me lleve las manos a los ojos, frotándomelos para ver si es que me tenía que poner las gafas o era un sueño. No lo era. Mi compañero moreno que tenía al lado estaba como una regadera.

-¿Pe-pero no de decías que...?

-Es por simple observación, no soy un pervertido.

La verdad es que me costaba un poco creerle ya que había cogido una servilleta para limpiarse un pequeño hilillo de sangre que le salía de la nariz, aunque claro, ¿Quién era yo para juzgarle? Tenía los ojos clavados en la pantalla, siguiendo cada movimiento que hacia el joven nipón. Tenía muy buen cuerpo, aunque me duela reconocerlo, y daban ganas de hacerle un favor cuando quisiese. Se bajo lentamente los pantalones, dejando a la vista esas torneadas piernas de apariencia suave y fibrosa. Se había quedado en boxes y la desesperación que teníamos L y yo por que se lo quitase era casi enfermiza ¿¡Por qué se movía tan lento?!

Lentamente, llevo sus manos a la tira de los calzoncillos, bajándoselos. En ese momento estaba de espaldas y pudimos observar sus músculos definidos, aunque sin pasarse, contraerse mientras se desprendía de la prenda y dejaba expuesta su enorme...

-L, ¿te pasa algo?

-N-no...nada.. Observación nada más...

Como iba narrando, estaba a punto incluso de pedirle un clínex a L para limpiarme. Los dos parecíamos dos tomatitos (Bueno, el moreno menos que yo) y teníamos los ojos muy abiertos. Menos mal que Wartari se había ido a no se que cosa y Light no se enteraba, que si no...

-Un momento...- Súbitamente, el nipón miró arriba antes de entrar a la bañera, y a juzgar por su cara, al principio de no comprender una mierda y después de furia extrema, entendí que la habíamos cagado- ¡HIJOS DE PUT...!

Los pasos que marcaban nuestro inminente final sonaban desde el baño, acercándose a una velocidad que ni el correcaminos. Trague saliva al encontrármelo delante de L y mío. El tío ni se había cubierto con una toalla o algo y no pude evitar soltar una sonrisilla.

-¡Sois una panda de enfermos! ¿No decías que no lo ibas a usar en contra de nosotros, panda pirado con la capacidad de hablar?!

-Relájate, Yagami-kun. Era solo para probar las cámaras, las íbamos a desconectar en cuanto comprobásemos que la nitidez fuera la correcta.- L sonaba convincente.

Light entrecerró los ojos, intentando adivinar lo que pasaba por la cabeza de L, y menos mal, porque si intentaba leer la mía solo encontraría un montón de pensamientos que incluían a el y una correa...No pregunten...De verdad, no lo hagan.

-No me fio, de ustedes, y mucho menos de ti- Señalo a Riuzaki con el dedo implacable y luego a mi- Bueno, mejor dicho no me fio de ninguno. Recogeré las cosas del baño, prefiero no ducharme a que me estéis observando como unos pervertidos.

Y con esas tiernas palabras se retiró, moviendo ese trasero respingón que nos hizo mordernos el labio sutilmente y ladear un poco la cabeza.

-¿Tu te quieres duchar?-Pregunto L como si tal cosa, sin tan siquiera hacer que apagaba las cámaras- Aún no se como funcionan las grabaciones con el vapor.

-Emmmm... Va a ser que no, que ya me duchare en el cuarto de nuestros otros compañeros, ya sabes para "vigilarles" y eso jejeje. No quiero que hagan cosas raras (No sin mi)- Pá otro día si eso.

-Como prefieras, las cámaras no se van a mover del lugar. Pero no entiendo como les vas a vigilar si te vas a duchar..-Se llevo el dedo índice a la barbilla, a lo Sherlock Holmes.

Sonreí falsamente mientras retrocedía unos pasos hacía la puerta de entrada.

-Sí, bueno, tú tienes tus métodos y yo los míos, ciao~

Rápidamente salí de allí y suspire aliviada al encontrarme fuera, libre y con Near en el pasillo temblando...Espera ¿Qué?

-Hola, ¿Qué asé?

-Me han echado fuera..

-¿Y eso?

-Mejor no te lo digo, algo me dice que no confié en ti.

Arqueé una ceja sin comprender. Yo no le había hecho nada a nadie, joder, ¿¡por qué puñetas me trataban todos como si fuera la peor criminal de todos los tiempos?! Por Dios, que solo quería darme una ducha...

-¿Los otros dos están ahí dentro?

-Hay una alta probabilidad de que así sea.

Llamé tres veces a la puerta y nada. Nadie respondía. Repetí la operación: nada. Apoye la oreja en le pútrida madrera de motel y escuche atentamente. Obviamente había gente en el interior, ya que se oían gritos de terror y objetos caer como si se estuvieran celebrando allí dentro las mismísimas fallas de Valencia y San Fermín unidas con el carnaval de Brasil.

Mire a Near interrogante y este solo se encogió de hombros, quizá ni el mismo sabía lo que estaba pasando. Y entonces mi cabeza psicodélica tuvo que actuar llegando a imaginarme a mis dos compañeros siendo atacados por un drogadicto que no había recibido su dosis de Aquarius y la había tomado con ellos... O peor, C había decidido llevarse un "amiguito" al cuarto, los tres montar en "trenecito" y grabarlo, con tan mala suerte de que no saben poner cables y cámaras (porque no son L) y ahora se estaban quemando vivos...El por qué habían echado a Near en esta opción no lo entendía, pero es que cuando me da por pensar, nada tiene sentido.

Saque mi pistola y me dispuse a abrir la puerta por las malas. Le indique a Near que el también sacase su pistola, o un arma, pero luego me acorde de que era Near y que no tenía armas. Fuese como fuese, y para parecer amenazador, coloco sus dedos en forma de pistola y nos miramos asintiendo, en plan CSI Miami.

De una patada, que casi nos deja sin tobillo a amos (malditas puertas que parecen del Ikea y que luego resultan que están blindadas), entramos en el interior de la casa, escuchando los llantos de cierto pelirrojo, aunque tampoco eran un llanto así dicho, era más bien un gimoteó lastimero como el de un perrito huyendo de alguien (Y por alguien me refier por huyendo me refiero a correr por su vida o la integridad de cierta anatomía de ese cuerpo de escandalo que tiene)

Near y yo caminamos por el pequeño pasillo en dirección a donde se escuchaban los sonidos que provenían del cuarto que estaba al fondo a la derecha. Realmente lo que me paso por la cabeza en ese momento fue "¿Por qué tienen la estancia más grande que la nuestra?" pero luego mi cabeza se entretuvo en cosas más aportantes como el haberme dejado el cuaderno. Porras...

Lentamente, con la lentitud de cualquier película de terror, empezamos a girar el pomo de la puerta y nos detuvimos al oír:

-Por Dios, C ¡lo que vayas hacer hazlo de una vez!-Gimoteo claramente Matt con desesperación.

-Es que esta muy estrecho para poder meterla, ya te dije que deberíamos haber tenido más preparación...

-G...G...¿Estas bien? Estas empezando a sangrar por la nariz.

La verdad es que las palabras que estaba diciendo la bolita de nieve que tenía al lado me entraban por un oído y me salían por el otro. Yo ya estaba de viaje a mi mundo yaoi donde todo es maravilloso y donde Matt esta bajo el cuerpo de C, jadeante y agarrado a su cuello mientras baja sinuosamente sus manos por la espalda, arañándola levemente y luego con un poco más salvaje en cuanto llegase la primera embestida, ambos dejando escapar un jadeo de satisfacción mientras el ritmo se hiciera constante y...

\- Coño, G, ¿quieres dejar de poner esa cara y abrir la puerta de una vez?- La colleja que me dio Near en la nuca fue suficiente para volver al mundo real y cagarme en toda su estampa.

Le mire de muy mala manera, casi matándole en vida y abrí la puerta de sopetón, encontrándonos con dos cuerpos bajo las sabanas sin para de moverse. Ok, quizá esta vez si estaba pasando lo que había imaginado y no pude evitar frotarme las manos súper contenta mientras el albino se dirigía a la cama y apartaba de una forma bastante brusca la sabana que nos ocultaba la verdad sobre todo esto.

-...¿Hola?- C nos miraba con los ojos muy abiertos mientras en sus manos, ocultas por unos guantes de goma, sostenía un destornillador y algunos tornillos. Made, que estaba a su lado, intentaba comérselos- ¿Cómo habéis entrado?

Me estampe la mano en la cabeza. Los dos llevaban ropa y la maquina de Matt yacía sobre la cama con todas sus piezas desparramadas sobre esta.

\- G se cargo vuestra puerta- Maldito viejo prematuro..

-¡Pero porque pensé que estabais en peligro!

-Mi consola si que esta en peligro...

-La estoy intentando arreglar- Dijo C solemne, volviendo a lo suyo ignorando que ya no tenían puerta- ¡Incluso estoy pensando en añadirla algunas mejoras!

-Vaya, pensaba que a Matt se le daba mejor la tecnología y esas cosas.

-Y lo soy, pero soy incapaz de tocar un solo botón a mi preciada "Josefina", asique C se ofreció a hacerlo por mi~

Matt abrazo por la espalda cariñosamente a mi compañero y la mirada picara que les dedique a ambos fue suficiente para que el pelinegro supiese lo que insinuaba con el arqueo de cejas.

-Lo hice para que esta noche pudiésemos dormir tranquilamente sin llantos ni lloriqueos absurdos.

-Claro que si, tomatito tsudere, tu repítelo hasta que te lo creas- Dije con malicia- Aunque tengo una duda...¿Por qué si no estabais haciendo nada estaba Near en el pasillo?

-¡No quería que viese las intimidades de mi consola!

-Por favor, Matt, eso es ridículo...¿Por eso he tenido que estar de pie más tiempo de lo estrictamente necesario para mi persona?- Near se veía claramente ofendido.

-¡Lo arreglé!- Soltó de pronto C, con una euforia en él nunca vistas- ¡Y con rayos laser, nada menos!

Matt salto con una sonrisa de donde estaba y le arrebato el aparato de sus manos, restregándoselo por la cara y diciendo que nunca más dejaría que alguien la tirase por las escaleras nunca NUNCA más. Y así es como se tumbo en la cama, encendió a Josefina y volvió a aislarse del mundo y la ira albina, que de haber sido menos ameba, seguro que se hubiese lanzado a su yugular.

\- ¿En fin, que decíais de una puerta?

-Bueno, la cosa es que...C, para entrar, hemos tirado la puerta abajo jejeje- Dije con una sonrisilla nerviosa, quitándole hierro al asunto- Piénsalo, así pasareis más fresquito por la noche~ Y la puerta se la puede comer Made, todos contentos- Mire a esa cosa viscosa que iba hacia a la entrada a comerse la puerta. Demonios, ¿para que hablo?

\- Yo no pienso dormir si una puerta en un lugar como este...-Near tan toca narices como siempre.-Seriamos vulnerables.

La cara de mi compañero no reflejaba ningún sentimiento, como si estuviese debatiendo algo en sus adentros. Por si acaso retrocedí unos pasos.

-Pues si no tenemos puerta, podemos ir a su cuarto y listos, seguro que L nos deja- Propuso Matt sin quitar la mirada de la psp. Gracias por salvarme el culo, pelirrojo.

-Pero...

-¡Es una fantástica idea!-Corté a C antes de que dijera nada más- Pues alá, yo les aviso y os vais viniendo, ¿eh? Lo malo es que solo hay una camita, pero no pasa nada, cabremos igualmente~

Y salí de ahí escopetada, dejando a los tres chicos sin la posibilidad se discutirme nada y sacándole la lengua a Made (Con cariño ehhh). Bastante iba a tener ya cuando de lo dijese a mis compañeros de habitación...

_**Continuara...**_

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué les a parecido? Lamento otra vez lo de la tardanza, no tiene perdón, pero ya lo dije, para compensar es mucho más largo. (Ayyy mis dedos...)**

**Respondiendo reviews**

**Livraille **

**-Caesar:sí que te hago esto, muajajaja, bueno no, si les ibamos a poner juntos pero como Lulu no podía evitar la tentación de yaoi pues ahí estamos. Respecto a lo BB puesssss, es que genios algo un poco más extravagante planeado para él, si más extravagante que BBxMello, es posible, es por la ciencia al fin y al cabo. Bueno y respecto a las faltas si te refieres a las mías es que escribo con insomnio y a las 3 de la mañana las faltas se ven menos.**

**Cualquier duda, sugerencia o lo que sea, lo comentáis y será respondida ;)**

**Un abrazo y un saludo del equipo de redacción, el único e inigualable.**

**Lulu Go**

**Caesar73**


	8. Todos echaremos de menos a Joe

**¿Sabeis qué? Os odio (no que va es coña), no pienso volver a escribir tonterías por el mero hecho de que mis capítulos se aproximen en logintud a los de Lulu, a partir de ahora será de la longitud que a mi me salga de ahí mismo. Dicho esto os hago una predicción, aproximadamente escribiremos un capitulo al mes según mis cálculos, no esperéis más. Lo típico, Death Note sigue sin pertenecer nos porque no podemos permitirnos unos abogados decentes. Así pues, disfruten del espectáculo**

**Pdt: si al final se me va un poco la olla no es culpa mía**

-G ya te he dicho que podemos llevar las camas a esa habitación y que no hace falta que durmamos todos en la misma cama, podemos traer aquí las camas de nuestra habitación de dos en dos. Es más de hecho...

-C, G ya se ha ido

-Estúpida

Bueno por donde íbamos... Ah sí, G se había cargado la puerta de nuestra habitación intentando pillarnos en un momento cariñoso cuando en realidad estaba arreglando a Josefina para evitar que Matt se estuviese quejando el resto de la noche por no poder arreglar a Josefina porque eso sería una falta de respeto por su parte ya que Josefina es muy tímida. Otra vez estoy divagando, pues eso, G se carga nuestra puerta y como Near es un maldito paranoico se niega a dormir sin puerta, ja como si hubiera más peligros fuera que dentro de esa habitación , chinches, agujas hipodérmicas en los colchones, un conejo animatrónico descontrolado en el armario y sobre todas las cosas, un peligro mayor que cualquier otro, capaz de hacer arder mundos, destruir imperios y destronar dioses, yo. Otra vez divagando, pues lo que iba diciendo, que podíamos llevar nuestras camas allí en lugar de estar todos en unas pocas camas o que se fuese Near el solito, ni que fuese un niño, yo tengo solo 16 y mira ya me he recorrido medio mundo secuestrando gente. Ah estúpido albino Asperger con complejo de pelusa.

-Pues a mi me parece bien, cuantos más seamos mejor nos lo pasaremos digo yo

-Si tu lo dices Matt, pero a mi no me apetece dormir con Kira al lado

-¿Kira?

-Sí Matt, Light es Kira, por Dios es evidente sino ¿por qué nos íbamos a tomar la molestia de traer a ese pijo pedante?

-¿Por qué tiene un pelo maravilloso?

-Oh callate y vámonos a su habitación de una vez

Salimos por la puerta y evitando tropezarnos con un borracho que estaba en mitad del pasillo partimos hacia la habitación de nuestros compañeros con Made a la espalda. Y una voz nos advirtió a tiempo para evitar una nevera voladora. En cuanto me entere de quien había sido conocería el término palazo en todo el cogote.

-Agachaos!

-¡Maldito mapache gigante, ya te he dicho que no pienso dormir contigo! ¡Y mucho menos con el resto de tus amigos chalados!¡Y quiero saber que...

-¡QUÉ TE CALLES YA COÑO!

-C, creo que lo has matado

-No exageres G, solo lo he dejado tonto, mira si le das patadas se queja.

-Mis costillas

-C, te estás pasando, le estás haciendo llorar.

-Mejor, así aprendéis que no debéis cabrearme.

Vale, puede que tal vez existiese la posibilidad de que me hubiese pasado, la cara de psicópata con psicosis y esquizofrenia paranoide puede que sobrase. Pero es que mola tanto verles así de acojonados.

-A ver chicos, Near se ha cargado la puerta de su habitación...

-Te la cargaste tú

-... y como ninguno quiere dormir con la puerta abierta...

-El único que no quiere es Near

-No os está haciendo caso así que ni os molestéis

-...pues vamos a tener que dormir todos juntitos.

-Vamos a traer las camas de nuestra habitación y las vamos a poner aquí así estaremos dos por cama y uno solo

-ME PIDO SOL...

-Ese sitio es para Watari

-¿Qué dices C?

-Como le puedo leer la mente a G, se que no has planeado nada bueno, y como Watari es un hombre mayor he pensado ya las parejas por cama y Watari ira solo.

-Y el resto de parejas son...

-L y Light cuando deje de gemir de dolor en el suelo

-Cabron...

-Ya has dormido con él cuando estabais encadenados ¡Y como te quejes acabo de romperte los huesos! O mejor, te los saco, me pregunto cuanto tardarás en pedir que te mate cuando tus órganos se aplasten bajo su propio peso y sufras un dolor indecible.

-C, das miedo

-Ya lo se Near y me encanta.

-Bueno sigue con las parejas ¡Y guarda ese bisturí por Dios!

-Luego irán Near y G

-¿Por?

-¿Por qué no?

-Y tú y yo

-Exacto Matt, me has leído la mente

-Bueno pues vamos a traer las camas

-Muy id llendo, yo tengo que comentarle algo a C

Se fueron llendo uno por uno hasta que solo quedamos G y yo, bueno también estaba Light tirado en el suelo sufriendo mucho pero tal y como estaba no creo que importase que oyese algo, y si no siempre puedo arrancarle los huesos o cambiar su piel por papel de lija, o sustituir su cornea por papel de colorines o ponerle un tapón en...

-¿ Te das cuenta de que me has puesto a dos parejas validas para mis fics a dormir juntas en la misma cama?

-Sí, de nada

-Pero explica...

-SOCORRO

-Creo que voy a ayudarles, tu cura a Light o algo.

Y salí de la habitación todo lo rápido que pude, buscando aquel que buscaba a alguien que le socorriese, giré en el pasillo para encontrarme con una de las situaciones más inverosímiles posibles. Near estaba estrangulando a Matt mientras este intentaba apartar al menor con los ojos inyectados en sangre mientras L estaba...

-¿Podeis parar y decirme donde está L? Lo necesito para continuar la narración.

-Aquí, socorro

Entonces guiándome por su voz descubrí que estaba debajo de la pila de colchones que mágicamente no había visto y en cuya cima, como si se tratase de un aguerrido explorador que había encumbrado el Everest se hallaba... El borracho de antes, Dios sabe como acabó allí porque seguía dormido/en coma etílico ¿Por qué la situación me recordaba a la princesa y el guisante?

-Hola L, me haces el favor de explicarme que esta pasando porfis

-Sacame de aquí... No...puedo...respirar.

-Venga vale pero luego me explicas.

Joder, mira que pesaba el borracho, tarde tanto en moverle de la cama que le dio tiempo a despertarse, que se le pasase la resaca y que nos hiciésemos amigos. Resulta que se llamaba Joe, era de Texas pero vino a New York en busca de nuevas oportunidades, fue a la universidad y consiguió un doctorado en mecánica cuántica y se enamoró de su compañera de tesis, Samantha, pero resulta que ella era lesbiana y estaba enamorada de su hermana, la suya, no la de Joe, entonces Joe se sumergió en el alcohol y se caso con su cabra y...

-Soy libreeeee

-Ah hola L, mira te presento a Joe, resulta que está doctorado en física cuántica y...

-C, ahí no hay nadie

-¿Cómo no va a haber nadie si Joe está aquí...¿Joe?¿Dónde estas Joe?

-C, tranquilo, respira y tomate este caramelo con sabor a pastilla para la psicosis.

-Mmm ezta guico

-Sí sí ya se que está rico ¿Quieres que te cuente que es lo que ha pasado o impedimos que Near mate a Matt del todo?

-Cuenta, si se muere siempre le puedo resucitar mediante elipsis narrativa.

-Vamos que en el próximo capítulo iba a estar vivo porque si.

-No que va, en la próxima escena ya estaría, el aporta ese humor absurdo que hace que el fic no sea demasiado serio.

-¿Estas bromeando?

-Sí.

-Te cuento entonces, Matt y yo estábamos llevando los colchones mientras que Near se encargaba que no chocásemos con nadie, pero en un determinado momento y por causas misteriosas de repente Near se cabreó con Matt, se le tiró al cuello y yo quedé aplastado bajo los colchones.

-No me has aclarado nada

-No es culpa mía, estaba intentado respirar así que no pude prestar atención a que pasaba

-Si tú lo dices. ¡Vosotros dos parad ya!

-NUNCA

-So...co...rro

Tardamos cuarto de hora en quitarle a Near de la cara a Matt, conseguir que se relajase y nos contase que había pasado, cuando se acordó tardamos otros veinte minutos en quitarle un cuchillo salido de la nada. Dos horas después averiguamos que Matt había comentado que los juegos de ordenador eran mejores que los de mesa.

-¿Como se te ocurrió decir eso delante de Near? ¿Estamos tontos o qué?

-Yo solo decía lo que pensaba, exijo libertad de...

-Mientes

-¿Cómo dices?

-Tú no piensas lo que dices, de hecho no piensas

-Near eso ha sido cruel

-No tanto como sonaba en mi cabeza

-Espera, ¿Querias herirle más?

-Sí claro

-Esto no va a ninguna parte así que mejor volveremos a la habitación, yo os ayudo con los colchones.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Oh, veo que ya estáis devuelta, tened cuidado que...

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

-...Light sigue en el suelo

-Sí, ya le había dado cuenta, podéis soltar los colchones, ah Near ya puedes dejar el somier en el suelo

-¿Dónde te lo dejo?

-Encima de Light a ser posible

-MIS HUESOOOOS

-Creo que no le cae bien Light

-Coincido contigo

-¡QUE ALGUIEN ME DIGA COMO NEAR HA LLEVADO EL SOMIER DE LA CAMA EL SOLITO DE UNA VEZ!

-No deberías a ver preguntado eso, ahora se pondrá en plan teletienda otra vez

-WTF

Toda la habitación se iluminó mientras sonaba una musica digna de estar en el ascensor del peor hotel del mundo, entonces salimos Near y yo con un fondo color crema con rayas amarillas y un logotipo azul con una C gigante detrás.

-¿Harto de que tus amigos te peguen por ser un enclenque y por que secretamente tienen complejo de inferioridad?

Aparece Near siendo pateado por Mello

-¿Mello?

-Calla es un efecto especial, ahora dejarle seguir

-¿Harto de no poder abrir ese bote con las aceitunas en salmuera que a nadie... Digo tanto te gustan?

Aparece Near abriendo un bote sin ninguna complicación y apilando las aceitunas haciendo una torre

-Pero si lo ha abierto...

-Pues en Caesar SL tenemos la solución

Aparecen una especie de guantes unidos por unos cables a un mochila

-Te presentamos los guantes gigatón, mediante su sistema hidráulico te concederán la fuerza de un Titán, nadie se volverá a meter contigo y tu aceitunas estarán a salvo, en tu estómago.

Aparece Near cogiendo a Mello del cuello de la camisa y aplastandole contra una pared.

-Por fin podré vengarme por todo lo que me hiciste durante tantos años.

Near pone a Mello de espaldas y empieza a bajarle el pantalón... Y cambia la escena donde estoy yo con los guantes puestos.

-Compralo...

-VUELVE A LA ESCENA ANTERIOR

-...ahora por el módico precio que aparece en...

-Pasa de ti G

-...pantalla, llama ahora y te llevarás este juego de sartenes y un vídeo en el que se revela que pasa con Near y Mello en la escena anterior

-QUIERO DIEZ

Se acaba el anuncio y aparece el loco con el lema abajo "Si se puede hacer así se hará" y la misma musiquita horrible y los artículos a la venta con el número de teléfono al lado.

-Ha sido un placer hacer negocios contigo G, ahora dame mi dinero.

-Aquí tienes, después de todo es el de tu cartera

-¿Cómo...

-Yo también quiero uno

-Yo ya tengo el pack completo por participar en el anuncio

-¿Matt quieres uno?

-Si, para cuando Mello intente matarme

-Bueno vale ¿Quieres también el vídeo y las sartenes?

-Sip

-Eso no hace falta para protegerse de Mello

-Es por otros asuntos

-Si tu lo dices, toma, son...

-Toma, quedate con el cambio,

-Vaya, que amable

-Bueno voy a pasar al baño, no entreis por favor.

-¿Te llevas la tele y el lector de CD?

-Sí G, cosas mías

-90, 100, 110...¡MATT AQUI FALTA DINERO!

-C, ha dicho que no entremos en el baño

-Demasiado tarde.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Ha pasado una hora desde que entraron

-Tal vez deberíamos entrar para ver que tal están y eso, por si necesitan aceite o vaselina o algo.

-Tranquila G, seguro que están bien, ahora guarda ese bloc de notas, no has parado de escribir desde que entraron

-Están, bien, solo están... Socializando

-¿Y tú como sabes eso?

-Soy el mejor detective del mundo ¿Qué esperabas?

-Cámaras

-Callate Light

Cuando entramos de nuevo a la habitación algo raro estaba pasando, G estrangulaba a L diciendo algo de un vídeo mientras Watari intentaba separarles. Al otro lado de la habitación Near se tocaba el pelo al tiempo que resolvía un puzzle y un Light ya curado se miraba en un espejo.

-¿Tú no notas esto un poco raro?

-Si, pero no acabo de ver que es

-SEÑORITA G, SUELTE AL SEÑORITO L POR FAVOR

-DAME EL VIDEO DE LAS CAMARAS PANDA GIGANTE DIABÉTICO

-Sí, algo muy raro

-¡OH POR DIOS! ¿COMO NO LO NOTARON? ¡ES MI PELO!¡ME CORTÉ LA PUNTAS!

-Oh es verdad Kira, dejame ver.

-Oh es verdad que suave

-Oh, es mi nuevo acondicionador

-Esto... Creo que el nivel de homosexualidad por metro cuadrado ha subido...

-Un 147% exactamente G

-Gracias L

-De nada G

-Ahora C ¿Que lleváis haciendo Matt y tu en ese baño durante una hora?

-Esto... Es confidencial

-Estábamos haciéndolo como conejos

-Callate Matt, no querras que se lo crean y Mello se entere

-Tú nunca me harías eso ¿verdad?

-Quita esa cara de cachorro, perfectamente podría decírselo G

-Estábamos jugando al Moster Hunter.

-No me lo creo.

-Sí, mira, Matt me ha ayudado a conseguir esta armadura de rathian y yo le ayude a él a matar al ceadeus.

-Eh?

-Que esto es una prueba de lo que hemos hecho y ya está.

-Sigo sin creerlo pero bueno

-Tengo hambre, Watari, traeme tarta por favor.

-Claro señorito L

-Yo te ayudo Watari

-Se lo agradezco señorito C

-Ah no no no, la última vez que tuviste algo que ver con la cocina tus Mades invadieron Japón.

-Me pregunto si harán un videojuego

-Seguramente hagan un anime

-O una novela li... Mierda ya se han ido

-Tampoco cocinará tan mal.

-No tienes ni idea.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Watari, dime si has visto la mantequilla por aquí

-La tiene en la mano señorito C

-Ups, es verdad, gracias Watari

-De nada señorito C

-Watari por favor dejate de formalismos, tuteame.

-Sí señori... C

-Muy bien, pasame las piruletas y el pollo

-Claro señorito C, tengo una duda ¿Que plato va a hacer?

-Es una sorpresa, y que me trates de tú.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-OH YO MISMO MIO, C, esto esta buenísimo.

-Jajaja, no es para tanto Light

-¿No decías que cocinaba fatal?

-No, lo que pasa es que cocina bien, pero nadie sabe que puñetas le echa a la comida

-No hace falta que susurreis, os oigo, y lo que le echo es amooor, ingredientes de primera y mi salsa secreta

-No preguntéis

-Pero yo quiero saber que...

-¡QUE NO PREGUNTES!

Era gracioso ver como Near temblaba y G se negaba a comer. Si yo solo cocino y ya está, tengo un don para no quemar las cosas pero nada más. Pero mentir es taaaan divertido. Me encantan las caras que ponen. Eso si es una delicia.

-Bueno yo me voy a dormir

-Yo también me voy

-Y yo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Os seré sincero, no tengo ni puñetera idea de que paso esa noche porque fui el primero en dormirme solo se que cuando desperté tenia a Matt dormido encima, que tenía la PSP de Matt en la boca y que Near estaba colgando bocabajo del techo cual murciélago albino. L y Light estaban abrazaditos en su cama como si no hubiese mañana y G dormía a pierna suelta. Watari estaba de pie en mitad de la habitación, dormido, Watari dormía de pie. No queréis saber porque

Nos levantamos, nos fuimos turnando para asearnos, desayunamos y nos preparamos para lo que habíamos venido. Sacar al mayor asesino serial de la historia de ...

-¿Cómo que el mayor asesino serial de la historia?

-Licencias de autor, ahora dejame seguir narrando.

-Estabas hablándole a una silla.

-¡Qué me debéis narrar!

¿Qué iba diciendo? Ah sí, sacar de la cárcel al mayor asesino serial de la historia, una gran idea, sí señor. Y ya de paso sacaríamos a Mello, dos pájaros un tiro.

Nos organizamos de la siguiente manera, Watari, Matt y Light se quedarían en la furgoneta para darnos apoyo técnico mientras Near, L, G y yo iríamos a sacar a nuestros futuros compañeros de la cárcel. Cuando llegamos a la secretisima no tan secreta cárcel de Nueva York nos preparamos para entrar en acción. El plan era el siguiente, nos subiríamos al tejado y a través de los conductos de ventilación llegaríamos al despacho del alcaide, robaríamos las llaves y sacaríamos a BB y a Mello. Simple, por supuesto.

-No llegooo

-L empuja a Near de una vez que le pesa el culo y no puede subir

-Es que soy bajito

-G es más baja y ha llegado

-¡Eh!

-Es la pura realidad

-Lo conseguí, ahora tomemos un descanso

-Near

-¿Si?

-Has subido al capó de la furgoneta, ahora sube al árbol y salta al tejado de una vez

-¿CÓMO?

Vale, puede que no tan simple, pero después de montar un sistema de poleas para que Near pudiese subir seguro que todo sería más simple. Y claro os preguntaréis el motivo por el cual llevamos a Near y no a cualquier otro. Muy simple, Near tira cartas como Dios, cuando estuvimos en Japón más uno perdió la cabeza. Literalmente

Siguiente paso colarnos por el sistema de ventilación.

-Mmm, parece que tiene un complejo sistema de seguridad, L, dejame el O56_E10

-C, son unos tornillos, no un sistema de seguridad

-No se a que te refieres

-¿El O56_E10 de estrella o el de cruz?

-El de punta plana

-Es un destornillador

-Si tu lo dices... Rápido Near, entra tu primero y asegura el terreno

-¿Por qué yo?

-Porque yo no voy a entrar y G tampoco.

-Que vaya L entonces

-L esta ocupado

-Si esta ahí de pie comiéndose una tarta salida de las profundidades del averno

-Pues eso, ocupado

El primero en entrar fue Near, después de que espantase a las ratas que había dentro entré yo. El problema vino cuando entró G

-No quepo

-¿Cómo que no cabes?

-Si tienes la mitad del cuerpo dentro

-Pues eso que no quepo

-Yo a esto solo le veo una solución

-En realidad hay un gran número de posibilidades que deberíamos tener en cuenta antes de...

-Tú empuja L, yo tiro, así de simple.

-Bueno, pero tened cuidado no vaya a ser que...¡NO ME TOQUES EL CULO!

-Oh, perdona, probaré de otra forma

-Más te vale que...

Y G salió volando encima de Near, por suerte los tubos eran anchos y yo pude apartarme a tiempo. Tal como lo planeé

Siguiente fase, descender al despacho del alcaide. Era seguir las instrucciones de Matt por el audífono, no podía salir mal.

-Derecha

-Matt, no hay salida a la derecha

-Pues a la izquierda

-Tampoco hay salida a la izquierda

-Entonces sigue hacia delante

-Matt

-¿Sí?

-Estamos en un callejón sin salida.

Vale, no habría salido mal si Matt me hubiera dicho que era disléxico. Así que tuvimos que escuchar al imbécil de Light dando las instrucciones para llegar a donde el alcaide. Y lo hizo porque llevaba la Death Note en la mochila y él lo sabía. Cuando por fin nos acercábamos a nuestro objetivo, cuando todo parecía al alcance de la mano... El tubo de ventilación se cayó. Después de levantarnos, quitarnos el polvo y recolocarnos un par de huesos nos pusimos al frente. Nos encontramos con el típico trío de policías, el negro, el rubiales y el típico humano medio que hace cosas de humano medio. Si aplicaba mi conocimiento cinematográfico el negro iba a morir de forma estúpida y el primero, el rubio guaperas sper sexy era un chulito idiota y el castaño se llevaría a la chica; pobrecito, a los dos días tengo a G devuelta en un paquete de correos.

Pues bueno, sucedió lo lógico, sacaron sus armas y nos apuntaron y nos dijeron que hacíamos allí y bla bla bla. Lo típico. ¿Y qué hice yo?¿Razonar?¿Sobornar?¿Seducir? Pues no, les tire a Near a la cara.

-¡NEAR TE ELIJO A TI!

-¿Pero que...¡Mis ojos!¡Qué alguien me lo quite por Dios!

-Ahora que está distraído, G, es hora de aplicar tus clases de taekwondo.

-Por supuesto...¡PATADA TSUNAMI!

Y el agua brotó a borbotones y arrolló a los policías... Bueno en realidad G se tropezó con el cordón de la zapatilla y los borbotones eran L con un cubo de agua. Arrollar no los arrolló pero por lo menos les confundió.

-¿Sois tontos o qué?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Somos tres polis armados y vosotros dos adolescentes... un panda flacucho y una pelusa que está arañando la cara de Mike ¿De verdad pensabais hacer algo con eso?

-Si te soy sincero, sí. Porque cuento con un as bajo la manga... ¡Made ataca!

Y el puré viviente se lanzó a la cara del tipo al que Near estaba atacando y... ¿Habéis visto "Alien, el octavo pasajero"? Pues parecido. Por cierto, el negro sí murió primero, no es culpa mía, es Hollywood que me oprime.

-Ahora sois dos, ríndete rubiales.

-Seguimos estando armados. Y tú no niñato

-Me subestimas por mi edad pero no deberías porque la ciencia es mi aliada y es una aliada poderosa

-¿Eh?

-Jajaja, sufre, nada puede derrotar a los inventos de C, por favor dime que no era un farol.

-Pues espera que mire en los bolsillos...Rata de laboratorio, chicles de menta, ojo de plástico, diccionario Made-español, una revista para adultos... Eso no es mío...

-Dime que hay algo útil...

-Ya me estoy agotando... Las manos arriba o disparo.

-No, no, esto tampoco...

-Tres...

-Ni de coña, se lo tengo que devolver a Matt...

-Dos...

-¡C, saca algo de una vez!

-¿No perdí esto? Hostias un euro, me lo quedo.

-Uno...

-¡C!

-Eureka

Y lancé el contenido del bote de ácido super corrosivo que llevaba en la bata ( Sí, voy de misión con bata de laboratorio ¿Algún problema? ) En cuanto tocó la cara del rubio chulito para deshacerle esa cara tan asquerosamente sexy y que...Un momento ¿Le estaba creciendo pelo?

-¡MIS OJOS, TENGO UN PELO EN EL OJO!

-Esto... ¿Qué era eso C?

-Pues... Yo pensaba que era ácido pero era la loción crece-pelo que inventé, tengo que etiquetar estas cosas.

-Por lo menos ha funcionado bien

-Demasiado bien diría yo

-¡MIS OJOS!

-Le está creciendo pelo en los ojos... No se si reírme, llorar o vomitar.

-¡Mis ojooooooss...!

-Pues te has quedado solo chavalín

-A mi no me mires, yo después de esto vuelvo a la informática como que me llamo Bill Gates

Antes de que G me preguntase cuando había inventado una maquina del tiempo el chaval ya se había ido corriendo.

-Bueno pues cojamos las llaves y saquemos a esos inútiles de su celda.

-Espera C, echa el chisme ese para detectar los lasers.

-G, es ambientador

-Tú hazlo

-Bueno vale, pero seguro que Matt ya ha desactivado todos los lasers y...¡Matt, dije desactivar los lasers, no que te pusieses como en una disco!

Mientras en el pinganillo se oía a Matt y a Light reírse mientras Watari se disculpaba por algo que no había hecho él... Probablemente.

-Desactívalos o está noche te voy a dar bien duro...

-Jujujuju

-¡G, no apuntes eso, era una amenaza de muerte!

-Sí ya, claro.

-Oh callate ¿Matt, que hay de esos lasers?

-Ya está, y las cámaras también

-Más te vale

-Entonces... esta noche...

-Matt, cállate

Después de semejante muestra de falta de seriedad continuamos por la prisión que para ser súper segura solo había tres polos hasta que llegamos hasta nuestro primer objetivo, BB.

-¿Beyond?

-¡L!¡TE HAS ATREVIDO A VOLVER MALDITA RATA...

-Tengo mermelada

-¿Y tú quien eres cuatro ojos?

-Tu nuevo benefactor, ahora toma, un regalo.

-Te, ñamñam, lo agradezco, ñamñam, cuatro ojos, ñamñam, pero... ¿Nate_whitekitty17?

-¿Beyond_mermeladelover69?

-¿Os conocíais de antes?

-Mierda, esto tengo que arreglarlo... ¡Gas somnífero!

-Pero que cuatro oj...

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?

-Que C ha dejado dormidos a BB porque no quiere desvelar que esos ya se conocían de antes de una pagina de citas.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Los nombres no podían ser de otra cosa.

-Cierto, yo soy scienceboy73... Ignoradlo

-¿Tú sabías que ya se conocían y no me dijiste nada?

-Bueno, en realidad Near pensaba que BB era una chica. BB es "ella" del segundo capítulo, lo tuve planeado desde ese momento... Aunque "ella" iba a ser Mello, con ese pelo no podía ser otro, pero claro Near conocía a Mello y...

-¿ME ESTÁS LLAMANDO NENAZA?

-Hablando del rey de Roma

-¿Mello?

-¿C, sabías que estaba al lado?

-No

-¡Dejad de ignorarme!

-Saludos Mello

-¿L? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Mello, hemos venido a rescatarte, tenemos fuera un...

-Callate Ojos Tristes ¿Habeis venido a rescatarme?

-Sí Mello, en la salida tenemos una furgoneta en la que están Watari, Matt y Yagami Light.

-¿Ojos tristes?¿Cuatro ojos?¿Pero qué pasa hoy?¿Es el día de ponle mote no me he enterado?¡Yo también quiero!Emmm... Estirado

-¿Y qué hacen aquí el Ojos Tristes y la Tontita?

-¿TONTITA?

-Jajajaja por lo menos lo mio no es malo

-Callate imbécil

-Mello, calmate, no hace falta que insulte C

-¿Letras?¿Más sucesores? ¡Por favor no, no me hagas esto L!

Después de media hora intentando explicarle a Mello que hacíamos ahí, quienes eramos, que le íbamos a utilizar en un programa de entrevistas como a un vulgar títere y que tendría que convivir con Near hasta que nos cansásemos... Pues se cabreó más, pero G le dio con una sartén en la cabeza y pudimos llevárnoslo a nuestro campamento base/hotel cutre. Por fin habíamos conseguido reunirlos a todos, ahora solo quedaba volver a casa y empezar a grabar el programa en una fábrica abandonada o algo. Eso sin duda sería simple.

No pude equivocarme más.

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado. Cualquier duda, sugerencia, comentario random o crítica constrictiva dejado en un review.**

**Un abrazo del equipo directivo.**


	9. ¡¿Pero qué!

**Buenas, ya estamos otra vez aquí para traeros el siguiente capitulo de este fic tan extraño y que esperamos que os este gustando~ Sé que dijimos que sería un capitulo por mes, cual menstruación, pero ha estas alturas ya deberían saber de que somos inconstantes ;)**

**Como siempre, death note sigue sin pertenecernos porque...Ósea...no quieren darnos los derechos *me voy llorando a una esquina en modo emo***

**Este es el ultimo capitulo de este fic en esta cuenta, luego habrá otro pero será en la cuenta de mi compañero Caesar73. Yo ya me limpiare las manos jijiiji**

**C: Seguirás escribiendo solo que los capítulos los tendré yo, no te libras.**

**Noooooo!**

**Bueno, espero que disfruten de esta lectura~**

No tardamos mucho en salir de esa maldita cárcel, ya saben, cargar con alguien medio inconsciente mientras vamos con prisas es algo que hacemos muy a menudo, el pan de cada día, vaya. Menos mal que a mitad de camino, en medio de los pasillos mientras algunos policías (de esos que se les oyen pero que nunca llegan a atrapar a nadie), se despertaron los tres que estaban desmayados.

Watari nos esperaba en la puerta con una furgoneta, la cual seria perfecta en caso de que fuera un pedobear) y esa mirada llena de calidez que siempre nos hacia tener un escalofrió al verla. Llámenme contradictoria, pero díganme que no es cierto.

-C, creo que con estos dos ya los tenemos todos, ¿no?- Voz de entrenadora pokemon mientras miraba a mi compañero, que estaba poniendo nombre a todos los frasquitos que llevaba en los bolsillos. Ni caso- C, ¿me estas escuchando?¿C?

-Viagra invertida, crema depilatoria extrema, antídoto contra la estupidez humana...Huy, este ya ni me acuerdo de que contenía- Murmuraba mientras iba sacando los dichosos frascos- Habrá que probarlos...- Como si se tratase de un búho giro su cabeza hasta mirar a Near, el cual juraría que tembló súbitamente. C sonrió de forma que solo él sabia, traumatizando a todos los que allí estábamos, bueno, a BB no, ya que de repente se puso entre el camino de mi compañero y el de la bolita de algodón.

-No puedes tocarle, solo yo puedo hacerlo, y no es de la forma en que tu lo ibas a hacer...¡Aléjate de mi dulcecito de azúcar!

-¿Alguien dijo azúcar?

-BB, ¿puedes repetir eso? No me ha dado tiempo a apuntar.

-He visto un montón de cuerpos desnudos, ver el de Near tampoco me escandalizaría. Además, eso no es lo que le iba a pedir...

-¡Oh Dios, eres un pervertido!-Grito BB señalando a C como si se tratase del mismísimo diablo. Seguro que tenía hasta ganas de lanzarse a su yugular (Creo que todos, en algún momento de nuestras vidas hemos tenido ganas de eso)- No te lo voy a volver a repetir, ni se te ocurra acercarte a Nearcito- Dicho esto agarro a la bola de algodón cual Gollum y ya no lo soltó hasta que llegamos de nuevo al motel. Podía leerse claramente la incomodidad de Near en su rostro. Sí, Near puso expresión y no nos dio miedo como cuando sonríe.

Dicho esto, he de decir que el recepcionista del hotel nos recibió con un caluroso saludo, y cuando digo caluroso es caluroso, al parecer uno de los huéspedes era pirómano y quemo una de las plantas en nuestra ausencia. El como aun así seguía trabajando aquel hombre como si no hubiese pasado nada aún no lo comprendemos. Por suerte nuestras habitaciones no se vieron afectadas y podríamos dormir ahí antes de coger el vuelo a España. Aisss como echaba de menos esa cálida tierra llena de jamón y vino tan parecida a la mía pero menos mejor...

Entramos todos en la habitación, Watari se dirigió automáticamente a la cocina a preparar algo por mandato de L, que se encontraba mirando mal a BB, diciendo "este tipo siempre me anda imitando en todo..". Matt se repanchingo encima de la cama ya con su consola entre sus manos y el cigarro en la boca (seguramente, si se volvía a quemar el motel seria su culpa, lo digo por si encuentran nuestros cuerpos, dejar constancia de lo que paso); C seguía etiquetando los frascos; Mello y Light no paraban de discutir sobre si llevar pantalones apretados era masculino o no.

-¡Fredy Mercury los llevaba y nadie le dijo nada!

-¡Fredy Mercury era gay!

-¡Pero era un macho peludo que se respeta!

-Además, eran los 80, estaban de moda, lo tuyo es que no tiene perdón de Dios, séase: yo mismo.

-¡¿TU QUIERES UN PUTO BALAZO EN LA CABEZA, VERDAD?!

Yo estuve jugando con Made mientras ellos dos discutían, al parecer a esa cosa no le gusta que le claven el dedo en lo que parece un ojo pero en verdad es una pasa, tampoco le gusta que lo estiren cual acordeón y tampoco que le estrellen contra el suelo, por lo que me aburrí rápidamente y decidí apuntar algo en mi cuaderno de Yaoi Hard...Quiero decir, de trabajo. Una lastima que al poco de sacarlo Mello decidiera tocarme las narices.

-Vaya, vaya vaya...¿Que es esto? ¿Tu diario?- Se empezó a reír el muy bastardo. Yo me puse roja de furia e intente quitárselo- Jajajaj Primero voy a leer un poco, ¿Vale?

-¡C, dile que me lo devuelva!- Intente poner la voz más chillona e insoportable posible. No funciono.

-Mello, dale su cuaderno...- Dijo cual madre que no atiende a sus hijos y se pinta las uñas en el avión (No lo digo por nadie, "querida" extra del capitulo 2)

El rubio, se puso a ojera las hojas mientras le perseguía desesperadamente entre esos agotadores y espaciosos 20 metros cuadrados que era el salón/habitación. De repente, paro en seco, haciendo que chocara con su espalda.

-"... Y entonces el moreno susurro de forma seductora que Matt se bajará los pantalones. Este obedeció, jadeando cuando el otro le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y le recostó en la cama, posicionándose encima de él, tomando el control de la situación. Quiso decirle que aquello no estaba bien, que parase, pero sus labios fueron tomados bruscamente, haciendo que su cuerpo sintiera como una corriente eléctrica recorriera su espalda, la cual arqueo de placer..."

-¿!...PERO SE PUEDE SABER QUIEN COÑO LE ESTA HACIENDO ESO A MI MATT?!

-Continua en la siguiente pagina- Le comente divertida a la vez que C, sonrojado como el solo, intentaba buscar una forma de salir de allí sin resultar herido. Matt ya no estaba encima de la cama, había desaparecido.

\- "C, por favor...hazme tuyo! gimió el pelirrojo"- continuo leyendo Mello. Aquello fue suficiente para que tirase mi cuaderno con rabia a ninguna parte, y por ninguna parte me refiero hacia la cara de Watari, que apareció por el marco de la puerta en el peor momento, llevándose un golpe en toda la geta que le hizo caer de bruces al suelo.

L no tardo en dirigirse corriendo hacia donde estaba Watari para salvar la bandeja llena de galletas que había saltado por los aires. Y, aunque resulte difícil de creer, las cogió todas con la boca, una por una, cual león marino entrenado en el zoo. BB se río de la situación mientras aún sostenía a Near, el cual ya tenía el rostro un tanto morado por el agarre que le producía la asfixia. Light agarro mi cuaderno disimuladamente y se puso a leerlo, llevándose de vez en cuando la mano a la boca para ahogar una exclamación.

Mello parecía realmente cabreado, su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar si tomábamos en cuenta los tonos de rojo tomatero que había sobrepasado ya. Ni si quiera se disculpo con el pobre Watari inconsciente, simplemente se puso a rastrear el cuarto en busca de Matt y de C. En cuestión de segundos ya tenía su pistola en la mano.

-¡Bastardos, ratas de alcantarilla! ¡Salid de donde estéis y morid como hombres!

-Mello, no puedes hacer esto...- Intente calmarlo mas su mirada de psicópata me hizo retroceder unos pasos y reír nerviosamente. No quería que ese pirado la tomase conmigo- Ten en cuenta que estaban ellos solos, dos jóvenes atractivos con necesidad de dar amor... Podéis arreglarlo de muchas maneras...

-Con un trio, por ejemplo- Se burlo BB. Como respuesta, un balazo demasiado cerca que le hizo guardar silencio hasta que el pirado de Mello guardase el arma.

-No, esto solo hay una forma de solucionarlo...- Dijo con aparente tranquilidad el rubio, para luego volver a gritar como poseído- ESTO SOLO SE PUEDE ARREGLAR CUANDO LES AGARRE Y LES ESTRANGULE CON SUS PROPIAS TRIPAS. ¡SALID DEL BAÑOOO! SE QUE ESTAIS AHÍ!

Mello tenía razón, desde la rendija de la puerta del baño, se podía ver como los pies de C y de Matt cortaban la luz y mostraban claramente su ubicación. Tan listos y luego no saben esconderse. Si al final va a resultar que cualquier loco que este por encima de la media puede estudiar en la Wammy´s...

-¡¿Por Dios, G, de todas las historias que has hecho, tenía que ser esta ultima en la que yo fuese el seme?!- C gritaba desde el otro lado de la puerta mientras trataba de mantenerla cerrada, ya que Mello había empezado a patearla. Seguramente no tardaría mucho en ser derribada.

-¡Mello, por favor, yo solo tengo ojos para ti! ¿Es que acaso no confías en mi?- Sollozaba el pelirrojo por miedo de perder la vida en un motel tan triste.

-¡NO!

Y en ese momento la puerta cedió, el aura oscura emanaba del rubio mientras los otros dos intentaban escapar, a la vez, por la ventana, atascándose y dejando perfectamente sus traseros para ser pateados. Yo me colgué de la pierna de Mello para evitar su avance, pero el tipo iba como los toros en San Fermín, con los ojos inyectados en sangre...En la sangre de mis musas.

-No lo hagas, Mello, piénsalo fríamente-L hablaba con tranquilidad, tratando de no atragantarse mientras tragaba las galletas y se acercaba a donde estábamos- Sí les matas nunca podrás aspirar a ser el número uno. Te buscara la policía y volverás a recoger jabón en la cárcel.

-¡NADIE TIENE PORQUE ENTERARSE DE LA MUERTE DE ESTOS BASTARDOS! ¡NADIE LO SABRA!

-Dios lo sabrá. Él todo lo sabe...

-¿Mmmmh?- Light se había puesto a leer una revista y no nos prestaba mucha atención.

Estaba claro que en ese motel iba a ver un genocidio, un asesinato a manos del rubio celoso con fetiche dominatriz. A aunque L lo tenía todo planeado, al parecer tenía una genial idea que cambiaria el rumbo de los acontecimientos hacia un bonito arcoíris.

-Piénsalo bien, de verdad. Si los matas ahora, mañana tendremos que ir al entierro y no podremos preparar el jugoso y suculento pastel de chocolate que Watari y yo teníamos preparado hacer para celebrar nuestro encuentro. Los mayores cerebros habidos en el mundo se encuentran en esta habitación... Bueno, y luego esta G.

-EHHH!

-Supongo que tienes razón- Bufo Mello, guardando la pistola en algún lugar que no pude identificar y eso que aun estaba a modo koala en su pierna- Pero sigo cabreado. ¡Espero que me compenses por tus incontables ofensas, hijo de la grandísima puta!. Grito dirigiéndose a Matt, mejor dicho, al trasero de Matt.

-S-sí, Sí. Haré lo que tu quieras cuando quieras, seré tu esclavo. Solo dime que tengo que hacer y lo hare.

\- Ufffff, al menos su ira no ha caído sobre mí- Suspiro mi compañero. Ainsss que errado estaba...

\- ¡Tu a callar, que aun no he acabado contigo!- El rubio se aproximo hasta C, crujiendo sus nudillos. Tendría que hacer algo para que no matase al pelinegro. ¡Yo no podía hacerme cargo de esta misión sola!

-¡Melloo, espera. Hay un modo en que los tres quedéis en paz y satisfechos!

Ni caso, se aproximo a sus dos victimas de un tirón los tiro al suelo, desatascándoles. Matt temblaba tiernamente como un cachorrito mientras que mi compañero se volvía asomar para indicarle, con gestos que le llamase, al tipo con el que había flirteado mientras los demás intentábamos salvarle la vida. Una ve intercambiados los números mediante extraños aspavientos que hicieron que un escalofrió nos recorriese debido al pavor, se giro a mirar a Mello, el cual llevaba unos cuantos segundos apuntándole con la pistola.

-Ohhhhn noooo ¿qué va ser de mí ahora?- Grito como si de una obra de Shakespeare se tratará, cosa que no quedaba muy bien después de los gestos obscenos que había hecho...Pero en fin...Es C, ¿Qué quieren que les diga?

-¡No lo hagas, Mello! ¡Seré tu esclavo!

-¡Cállate ya, Matt, tu ya eres mi esclavo!-Espeto el rubio con complejo de gótica desesperada-

-Ya pero...Esta vez hare lo que quieres siempre que haga...Ya tu sabes- Movimiento de pestañas seductor que nos hizo suspirar a todos los presentes de ternura.

-Eso quiere decir que...¿Al final te rebozaras todo?

-Exacto.

Al oir rebozar no pude evitar pensar que lo que quería Mello era que Matt se bañara en chocolate desnudo para después poseer su cuerpo mientras lamia el chocolate de su cuerpo, marcando cada musculo del gamer con la lengua mientras ambos disfrutaban y...

-Ok, Matt, tú ganas. Pero este ojos tristes me las tiene que pagar. Nadie toca lo que es mío por derecho.

Todos nos quedamos callados pensando cual seria el castigo de C, quizá serian unos cuantos puntapiés en el culo, unos latigazos, obligarle a comer chocolate blanco hasta el punto de que le diera diabetes.

-Mi compañera tenía una idea para que los tres quedáramos en paz y satisfechos, ¿verdad G?- Sonrió el moreno queriendo que le sacase del apuro. La mirada de los que estaban en el baño se posaron en mí, la cual todavía estaba colgada de la pierna de Mello, la cual es muy cómoda ahora que me doy cuenta- Por favor, dila antes de que este lunático me haga algo física o mentalmente.

-Jejejeje...Pues la idea era básicamente la de BB: Podríais hacer un tri...

Eso es lo ultimo que recuerdo antes de despertarme en un avión con un chichón en la cabeza. Me dolía como mil demonios y, al haber abierto los ojos de una forma tan brusca debido a la pesadilla que tuve en la que el mundo se hacia homofogo (Aun más) y Hitler volvia a la vida para bailar un striptease en mi casa y luego dar amor a mi familia, pude ver al mismísimo Jesucristo y a la Virgen María dar vueltas alrededor de mi cabeza. Dios como dolía...

-Hijo de puta...- Murmure refiriéndome al señor del bigote alemán y al capullo que me hubiera dado en mi preciosa cabeza.

-Oh, ya te has despertado, señorita G- Watari estaba sentado a mi lado y tomaba con suma elegancia una pepsi con pajita- Justo a tiempo, así podrá ver el aterrizaje.

-¿Aterrizaje? ¿Pero que mierdas me estas contando?

Alrededor había un montón de gente sentada, en filas, colocaditos. A la derecha estaban Mello y Matt, este ultimo sonriendo nerviosamente mientras el rubio le susurraba vete tu saber que cosas (Aiss como me hubiera gustado saberlas...) Delante mío y de Watari estaban L y C, los cuales mantenían una agradable charla sobre las personas que nacían con dos genitales. A los que sí que no encontré con la mirada fue a BB y Near.

-Pero imagínate, si tiene dos penes...¿Cómo podría mear? ¿Quizá por los dos?

-Eso se podría estudiar- C se acaricio el mentón pensativo. ¿Era cosa mía o de repente hacia más frio en el avión?- Lo apuntaré para mi próximo experimento. Además quiero averiguar si eso podría ser útil y ...

-Ejemmm chicos... Se puede saber donde están bola de algodón y emo psicópata?

-Al fin despiertas, pensé finalmente que Mello tendría que ir a la cárcel por homicidio...Por segunda vez- Luego más tarde L me explico que Willy Wonka había fallecido pocas horas después de ingresar en el hospital debido a la gravedad de los mordiscos del rubio. Lector/a que lees esto, minuto de silencio- Me parece que fueron al cuarto de baño, pero de eso ya hace unos cuantos minutos. Nah, seguro que están bien ¿Qué puede pasar? BB solo es un psicópata asesino en serie que casi me mata. Seguro que Near esta bien.

Al escuchar tan tranquilizadoras palabras suspire aliviada, acomodándome en mi asiento. Ahora lo que me quedaba saber era hacia donde íbamos, pero no me costo mucho averiguarlo...

-Ozú, quillo, ¿qué caló que hace no?

-Ya te digo, rapaz, solo espero que las meigas no salgan esta noche...

Ok, ahora estaba confusa.

Bajamos del avión y pudimos comprobar que el aeropuerto estaba en medio de la nada, vamos, una de las cosas que corroboraban que estábamos en España, donde siempre habrá aeropuertos en medio de ninguna parte o en Al Pedrete, donde parecíamos estar. BB y Near aparecieron después de nosotros, unos minutos de cuando bajamos. Ambos estaban mojados (no de la forma que piensan, perturbados) y con la ropa alborotada.

-¿Se puede saber que os ha pasado?- Pregunte por curiosidad mientras todos nos dirigíamos a buscar las maletas, mejor dicho, la maleta que compartíamos todos.

-Veréis, Near y yo fuimos al baño. Mi querida bolita de algodón, quería usarlo ya saben ustedes para que, y yo decidí acompañarlo...

-Por favor, podéis ahorraros los detalles de lo que paso. A nadie le importan- Mello no me extraña que solo tengas un amigo/esclavo...

-Cuando de repente ¡ALAAAAA, la cisterna se estropea! Todo se estaba inundando y claro Near gritaba y aporreaba la puerta como un poseso. Asique, como buen caballero dispuesto a ayudar al más desfavorecido, entré, con un desatascador y por eso hemos tardado todo el viaje en aparecer.

-...

\- Lamento en llevarte la contraria, BB-L hablaba muy seguro a la vez que ya salíamos del aeropuerto- En los aviones, el inodoro es como los que tenemos en casa, salvo que en vez de tirar de la cadena, apretamos un botoncito. Al hacerlo, se limpia el inodoro con unos líquidos químicos, llevándose todos los desechos. Para ello se utiliza un sistema de bombas o succión. No creo que eso que lleves en la ropa, que por alguna razón esta mojada, sea agua, técnicamente.

-¿...Entonces que puñetas...?

-Chicos, mirad- Matt parecía ilusionado, señalando algo delante de nosotros- ¡Estamos en el Oeste!

-No digas tonterías, esto es Almería.

-¿Y cual es la diferencia, C?

No había ni un alma, solamente una pareja de ancianos gallegos y unos sevillanos que iban a la caza de lagartijas o algo así. De lo único que podíamos estar seguros es que hacia mucho calor, demasiado calor. El sol nos taladraba la piel tornándola rojo cangrejillo, aunque tampoco es que fuera muy raro ya que el 99, 98% de los que estábamos en el grupo éramos unos guiris.

Light a mitad de camino (y sí, nos toco ir andando a la base) se desabrocho la corbata junto con unos botones mientras con una pose muy masculina se aparto el sudor de su frente.

-¿Y teníamos que venir aquí con el verano en todo su esplendor?- Arrastraba las palabras cansinamente mientras L y yo no le quitábamos ojo.

-Pero si estamos en Noviembre- C sonrió malévolamente mientras Made iba en su hombro. Juraría que esa cosa sonrió de la misma forma que su amo.

Mmmh, ya hora que me fijaba en mi compañero... En su cuello podían verse unas marcas, unas marcas de cordón negras, seguramente de unas botas, de esas que suelen usar los góticos y los drasqueen resentidos ¿Quién podría haber sido? Eso queda en misterio

-Sabes perfectamente que ha sido Mello...

-¿Sabes? Me empieza a molestar que te metas en mis narraciones internas.

-¿Qué culpa tengo yo de leer la mente?- Respondió con tono socarrón.- Cuando seas lista, quizás también puedas...

En ese momento me deje ir por la ira, saque la pistola y dispare contra todos los hombres buenos, baile con la muerte hasta el amanecer y allí lloré por los dos...

-G, ya hemos llegado- Watari me zarandeo sacándome de mis pensamientos. Gracias Watari.

El pobre anciano llevaba la chaqueta atada en la cabeza para que el sol no le chamuscase el cerebro, lo cual parecía haberle pasado a Near y a Matt, pero luego descubrí que solo se trataba que el uno había echo demasiados esfuerzos por hoy y el otro no acostumbraba a respirar aire limpio. Fuera como fuera, habíamos llegado a la base que C y yo alquilamos para la misión: Una enorme chabola de unos aparentes 30 metros cuadrados pero que en realidad eran 35. Con una encina y todo al lado, un verdadero chollo.

Como pudimos, unos arrastrándonos y otros siendo arrastrados, entramos por la resquebrajada puerta del año de la Catapún y nos quedamos tumbados en el suelo ya que era lo único que no estaba a 37º centígrados. Y se que os estaréis preguntando como narices cabíamos 7 personas tumbadas a lo largo en el suelo, bien, pues no he especificado. Algunos, los que entramos últimos, simplemente nos dejamos caer sobre los que habían entrado antes..

-¡Quita de encima, maldita rubia!- Mello me intentaba apartar de encima con la fuerza de una gata embarazada en un día de verano- ¿Es que acaso quieres matarme?

-Para empezar no soy rubia, soy castaña- Mirada de incredulidad por parte del grupo- Y segundo, matarte precisamente no es lo que quiero hacerte- Mirada pornosa.

-¡Socorro!

-Gracias Matt por dejarme caer encima tuya- C y su educación impoluta (?) mientras ni se inmutaba de levantarse de del pelirrojo, el cual yacía en el suelo boca arriba, con el moreno encima suyo.

-Hummmmm, siempre es un placer tenerte encima~~- Esta vez las palabras pornosas salieron del gamer, lo juro. Aunque acto seguido de pronunciarlas yo salí por los aires y el agarrado de la oreja por Mello. C cayó al suelo de culo junto con Made.

En fin, me encogí de hombros, ya un poco menos cansada y reconté los que éramos. Faltaba L, pero pronto le volvimos a encontrar, estaba disgustado.

-Ya habéis puesto las cámaras...- Pucherito panda que hizo que a BB y a Light casi les diera un infarto, pero al no estar escrito en la death note no paso.

-Y ya veréis cuando veáis vuestra habitación compartida por tiempo indefinido- Sonrió mi compañero mientras hacia la señal para que pulsara el botón para abrir el mecanismo secreto de nuestro escondite secreto de nuestra secreta misión.- Emmm... G, el botón...

Lo pulsaba y lo pulsaba, pero el dichoso botón no parecía dispuesto a colaborar, asique después de usar la cabeza de Near de martillo, conseguí que se desatascara que del suelo de madera se abriera una trampilla con escaleras que llevaban al escondite de la chabola.

-Owwwwwww...- Alucinación general.

El primero en bajar fue la cosa viscosa y repugnante, y no, no hablo de BB mientras comía de su mermelada sin cubiertos, me refiero a Made. Y quizás por eso se salvo de la ostia general que nos llevamos todos después de esta oración que presagiaba un horrible futuro.

-Oh, cinco céntimos- El fumador compulsivo pareció olvidarse de las personas que íbamos detrás de el bajando las escaleras y se agacho a coger la moneda, haciendo que L, que iba detrás de él tropezase con él y así como un domino.

Solo diré que la mala iluminación y la mala calidad de la madera hacia que entre tanta oscuridad solo pudiera percatarme de los golpes, manotazos, gritos de terror cual niña que soltaban algunos mientras caíamos. Casi hasta me sentí aliviada cuando bese el suelo, literalmente, con el resto desperdigados en la enorme sala que era el sótano.

Debido al movimiento, las luces se encendieron, (cosa súper coherente, no habíamos puesto ni una sola lámpara en las escaleras pero si en la enorme habitación) dejando ver la multitud de pequeñas televisiones, una cama matrimonial tamaño King, un retrete y pocas cosas más. Todo pagado con la paga de dos adolescentes de la clase media.

-¿Pero que mierda es esto?- Chasqueo la lengua Light mientras se levantaba y se quitaba el polvo de encima. Watari, por difícil que resulte de creer estaba terminando de bajar tranquilamente las escaleras con L a la espalda y Near agarrado igual pero delante.

-¡Bienvenidos a vuestra casa!- C y yo al unísono, pulsando el botón que teníamos preparado para el confeti (recortes pequeños de periódico) y globos (condones de sabores inflados que recogimos de la calle)

Nuestros rehenes nos miraron con cara de póker mientras miraban ese cuarto con curiosidad e incredulidad mientras les sonriamos con cordialidad. Al rato, después de darse cuenta de que hablábamos en serio, L estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero de repente una luz a nuestras espaldas nos sorprendió. Nos dimos la vuelta y nos encontramos con una enorme pantalla con fondo blanco con una enorme M en estilo gótico en el centro. Por lo menos tenía las pulgadas de una pantalla de cine ya que ocupaba toda la pared.

-¿Cuando colocamos esto?- Susurre a C.

-¿A qué no lo pusiste tú?

\- Callaos, sé lo que habéis estado haciendo- Una voz distorsionada salía de la televisión, haciéndonos estremecer a todos- Habéis estado secuestrando a las mayores mentes del mundo y pretendéis utilizarlas para vuestro entretenimiento. Y por eso, vais a ser castigados, el peso de la ley caerá sobre vosotros.

Pude notar como Near miraba con reproche a Mello, como diciéndole que parase ya la bromita, pero el rubio solo levanto las manos a modo de inocente que no a roto un plato y que no tenia ni idea.

-No miréis a Mello. El no tiene nada que ver- La voz de ultratumba continuo- Pero C y G, os habéis olvidado de dos grandes mentes, las dos grandes mentes que saben donde estáis que lograran meteros en la cárcel por vuestros delitos...- Risas malévolas de fondo.- ¡Porque nosotros somos la ley, la justicia que hará del mundo un lugar mejor y que os ha estado siguiendo sin perder uno solo de vuestros movimientos!

¿Quienes podían ser esas mentes prodigiosas? ¿Cómo podían haber averiguado nuestro escondite secreto? ¿Desde cuando habíamos conectado los cables de la tele? ¿Por qué hago todas estas preguntas? ¡Todo eso y mucho más en el próximo capitulo!

**Gracias por leer, amores. Quisiera recordar, que si queréis seguir leyendo esta historia debéis buscar la cuenta de mi buen amigo Caesar73, donde empezaran la entrevistas random y los castigos. Nos gustaría que ofrecieseis alguna sugerencia o dieseis vuestra opinión, todo lo que queráis, alguna sugerencia sobre lo que acabo de decir etc... De todas formas, infinitas gracias a aquellos que han seguido leyéndonos a pesar de que somos unos tardones indisciplinados y...**

**C: Corta el rollo ya**

**Ok, espero que les haya gustado la lectura, un abrazo del equipo directivo **

**Caesar73**

**Lulu Go**


	10. Epilogo

**HEY, ¿recuerdan que el anterior era el último? Pues no, hemos decidido hacer un epilogo aquí y ya en la siguiente comenzar las preguntas en la cuenta de Caesar 73 *inserten cara de trolear* **

**Jajajaja bien bien bien, pues aquí les dejo este nuevo capitulo/epilogo que va de cuenta de Caesar ya que yo soy una vaga di merda.**

**Como siempre, los personajes no nos pertenecen sino a su creador. Lo lamentamos, amores :,(**

A ver, os resumo rápidamente, mi nombre es C y junto con mi socia G hemos "secuestrado" a algunas de las mayores mentes del mundo para hacer un programa de entrevistas pero al momento de volver a nuestra base en mitad del único desierto de Europa una pantalla gigante había aparecido con una gigantesca letra M gótica en color negro sobre un fondo blanco.  
Mientras contemplábamos con extrañeza aquella pantalla gigante oí la voz de mi rubia (por mucho que lo niegue) socia.  
-¿Cuando colocamos esto?  
-¿A qué no lo pusiste tú?  
\- Callaos, sé lo que habéis estado haciendo- La voz de la pantalla estaba distorsionada, causándonos una terrible incógnita por la identidad del artífice de todo aquello - Habéis estado secuestrando a las mayores mentes del mundo y pretendéis utilizarlas para vuestro entretenimiento. Y por eso, vais a ser castigados, el peso de la ley caerá sobre vosotros.  
Near miró con reproche por la bromita a Mello pero este levantó las manos en signo de inocencia. Además de que si hubiese intentado entrar él en nuestra base solo los conejos de peluche metálicos le habrían matado.

-No miréis a Mello. Él no tiene nada que ver- La voz de ultratumba continuó- Pero C y G, os habéis olvidado de dos grandes mentes, las dos grandes mentes que saben donde estáis que lograran meteros en la cárcel por vuestros delitos...- Risas malévolas de fondo.- ¡Porque nosotros somos la ley, la justicia que hará del mundo un lugar mejor y que os ha estado siguiendo sin perder uno solo de vuestros movimientos!  
En ese momento G se puso a llorar y empezó a pegarme en el pecho con furia e impotencia.  
-¿Por qué C? Te dije que Ángela nos encontraría. Te dije que una Merkel siempre se cobra sus deudas.  
-¡MUAJAJAJA! Os hemos estado vigilando, hemos seguido vuestras pistas por todo el mundo y, mediante un complejo algoritmo, hayamos la ubicación exacta de vuestra base, por cierto, bonitos peluches mecatrónicos, no tardamos nada en freirles los circuitos con un inhibidor. Ahora pagaréis por vuestros crímenes y rescataremos a mi Light ¡MUAJAJAJA!  
-¡Nooooo mis pelu...¿Mi Light?  
Una segunda voz surgió a prisa de la pantalla, esta vez más grave y con un tono casi desesperado  
-No no no, que va, Misa-Misa ha dicho que... Reconstruiremos el paipái, je je je je.  
-Tsssss, cállate Matsuda, si me llamas por mi nombre podrían darse cuenta de nuestra identidad.  
Mientras esos dos sujetos empezaban a discutir la imagen de la pantalla empezó a distorsionarse para mostrar a una loli rubia y a un detective que, a primera vista, podrían aparentar un coeficiente superior a cero.  
-¿Otra rubia chiflada?  
-Es Misa Amane, alias segundo Kira; prometida de Light, alias Kira. Comenzó su ...  
La increíblemente interesante y muy relevante información de Near fue interrumpida por una patada ninja de Mello en el cogote del albino. Viendo que esto iba para largo decidí que lo mejor sería sumarles a nuestra causa. Pero G se me adelantó  
-Emmm Light, Kiraaaa, mi asesino de masas favorito, metrosexual de mis amores. ¿Qué te parece si unimos a tu esposa y a su compañero de coeficiente intelectual se unen a nosotros?  
-Considero que Misa-Misa debería unirse al plan debido a...  
-Otra rubia loca...  
-¡PUTO RATHALOS!  
-Señorito L, tal vez...  
-Tarta de fresas con...  
-Y por eso la mejor mermelada es la que se hace con amor.  
Como podéis ver 12 personas hablando a la vez causan cierto, revuelo, por así decirlo. Así que recurrí a alguien con más autoridad que yo en acallar revuelos, una zapatilla.  
-¡QUE OS CALLÉIS YA COÑO!  
Y la zapatilla dejó KO a los rebeldes y apagó el volumen de la televisión y se posó, grácil como una mariposa, en la mano de su ama. Si es que G tiene una puntería. Después de semejante muestra de coordinación decidí poner fin a todo esto.  
-Vosotros dos, los de la TV gigante, tengo algo que proponeros

En un plató de televisión con una horrible música de fondo, digna del peor anuncio de tele tienda entra en chico pelinegro, ancho de espaldas y con bata de laboratorio junto a una chica rubia (castaña según ella) con los ojos azules, un traje de presentadora y unos cascos con micrófono cada uno.  
-¡SALUDOS QUERIDO PÚBLICO!  
-¿POR QUE ESTAMOS AQUÍ?  
-¡CALLAOS IMBÉCILES, SI NO TENÉIS PÚBLICO, ESTO LO VAMOS A COLGAR LUEGO EN INTERNET!  
-Joder Light, que majo estás ¿Te has tomado la pastilla hoy?  
-Anda tranquilizate G y presenta.  
-Ok. Bienvenidos, damas y caballeros, niños y niñas de todas las edades. Ha llegado el momento que tantos esperábamos.  
-El momento de empezar nuestro programa de entrevistas a los protagonistas de Death Note.  
-Con todos ustedes, Proyecto Death Note Interview.  
En ese momento el público estalla en aplausos y se oyen vítores y silbidos; por lo menos hasta que se estropea el radiocasete que usaban para simular los aplausos del público que no hay y este empieza a sonar a tos y a salir humo.  
-A ver, solo es un poco de humo no hay porqué...  
-¡FUEGO, FUEGO, FUEGO!  
-Misa tranquilizate, sólo es un poco de humo.  
-Mi Light  
G evidentemente no pudo evitar enternecerse ante la tierna imagen del metrosexual siendo abrazado hasta la asfixia por su acosadora rubia Nº1  
-Pues, bueno, ahora que la presentación se nos ha ido a la mierda podemos contaros de que va esto. Near, las diapositivas.  
Near sentado en un taburete enciende un proyector en el que aparecen distintas imágenes d secuestrando a los distintos personajes de Death Note.  
-G y yo hemos ido por todo el mundo secuestrando a los protagonistas de Death Note para crear esto -continua con un gesto que abarcaba toda la sala- un programa en el que los personajes tendrán que responder a vuestras preguntas o serán castigados tal y como vosotros nos indiquéis después de que se hayan negado ¿no es cosa de asustarlos desde el principio no?. También tienen la opción de, en lugar de contestar la pregunta, superar un reto que vosotros indiquéis.

**Pues ya habéis oído queridos/idas lectores, dejen sus revews con lo que quieren que les pase ha esta panda de descerebrado. Todo lo que digan y propongan se hará, asique no se corten ni un pelo.**

**C: Creo que te estas pasando...**

**G: Ya te digo yo que no... *sonrisa perturbadora***

**Esperamos que les haya gustado el fic y esperamos que continúen, esta vez, en la cuenta de Caesar 73.**

**Una varazo del equipo directivo (El único que hay)**

**Caesar 73**

**Lulu Go**


End file.
